Dark Ages
by stars member
Summary: A sequal to Between Love and Death. In this story we find that there is a new evil that is wanting to destroy Hyrule. But will Misty, the heir of Nayru, be able to stop this new evil? Or will she lose her cool and become her demon spirit once again.
1. Default Chapter

Dark Ages  
Chapter 1: Return  
  
Introduction: A few months have passed since the first story "Between Love and Death" Rasheed and Misty have kept their promises and stayed together. Misty has been the same, though she has a new look. She still has that one green eye and red eye. And the same weapons and artifacts. But she now has a Black top with no sleeves and a long red skirt. She also wears sandals that have a 2-inch heel. Her hair has gotten longer so it is in a high ponytail. Rasheed still looks the same except his hair is in a low ponytail instead of just having it down. In this story you will learn more on what will happen next.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The wind was moving slow and steady. The sounds of windmills were echoing in the air and town's folks were walking in a clam manner unlike the people in the Hyrule Market. This place is called Valley of the Wind. Misty's homeland. And also home of the wind priestesses and wind deity. This land is not a part of Hyrule, but its location is kept secret. Though I may tell you this. It is hidden deep in the Lost Woods and is protected by spirits and magic that will not let anyone in. Except people of pure heart and soul. Those who are full of hate and only wants to kill will die a painful death.  
This place is also known for its lake, which is home to the water spirits. It is the purest lake in this land. Up the hill from the market area, are two separate houses. One is the village elder whom is also Misty's master and the other is of course Misty's. Behind it is a pen full of sheep that are in strange shapes. Mostly shaped in furniture. Why are they like that you ask? Well lets just say Misty doesn't want to talk about it. Also there is the training grounds which was old and beat up. Misty used to train there but now it is barely used and weeds and moss now grow there. But no it seems to be the home of Misty's two mystical creatures. One is an ice blue dragon named Raja and the other is her white winged horse name Ryoga. Those two are her reliable creatures that come to her when she calls them on her flute.  
Both Misty and Rasheed have been living here for quite a while after their victory over Hellingina. Been relaxing and haven't been fighting a lot. Near the lake, Misty and Rasheed were seen there walking together. Misty sighed a bit and looked at the clear sky. Rasheed put his arm around her as they walked back towards the market.  
"It has been quiet for months. Ever since we defeated Hellingina, everything has gotten all peaceful," she said.  
"I guess...but I swear if I don't start fighting soon, I'm going to crack!" he said jokingly. Misty laughed.  
"Yeah...but what I really miss is our friends being here with us. Saya and her coolness, Mikagami and you fighting. It's hard to get use to them not being here," Misty said.  
"Hey I miss Saya. But Mikagami, eh I don't care about him much," he said. Though Misty knew it was a lie. She knew that he and Mikagami were starting to become friends.  
"Aww come on. I know you miss him too," she said with a grin.  
"No I don't! And stop grinning," he said. He then laughed a bit and nudged her "Ok, ok I guess I miss Mikagami a little bit."  
"Sure you do," Misty said.  
"Hey quit teasing me!" Rasheed said. As they talked and joked, they were then at the Market. Everyone greeted them as they entered. It took a few days for them to get use to Rasheed, but then after a while they accepted him as one of them.  
"Hey Misty," said one of the villagers.  
"Hi," Misty replied. Soon they were greeted by more of them. Misty blushed a bit and waved to them. Rasheed just grinned and waved to them also. They walked back to Misty's house to talk to elder about some things about the four gods. Up the hill, stood elder. Waiting for them to come home. He was a typical old man with a cane. He had a long beard and was completely bald. Though don't take him lightly for he is an excellent fighter. Plus he was the one who taught Misty spells and how to fight. He has been living here for years and years. No one knows how old he was, but some say he has been alive ever since the first king of Hyrule. His true powers are shrouded in mystery.  
"Hello elder," Misty said softly.  
"Ah young Misty. And I see you brought back Rasheed. You two been doing anything lately?" elder asked.  
"Nope, we haven't being doing a lot actually," Rasheed said.  
"Ah well, come in. I must tell you something," elder said as he walked back in his home. Misty looked at Rasheed and gave him the look that meant, "Wonder what he wants to tell us?" Rasheed just shrugged and went in the elder's house. Misty followed behind and took off her sandals. It looked like a dojo here. Though it was the right place for elder to concentrate and relax.  
"Please sit down, the both of you," elder said. Both of them sat on the floor facing elder. Misty sat down first, then Rasheed. Their backs straight and their eyes focused on elder. A small fire was in front of him and he through in this power that changed the fire to blue fire. It was cold, no heart at all. The flames seemed to dance in Misty's eyes.  
"Long ago, a evil man once tried to take over this vast forsaken land. His name was Gorlok. He was a ruthless beast who was sent here to kill all who were against him. He worked under the man named Ganondorf. Though all was put to an end due to another young man who was known as the Hero of Time. Light put an end to darkness and everything was peaceful once again. Though another dark force appeared. It was Hellingina. But this time you two; the gods of Nayru and Din put an end to her. The reason I brought you two here is because there is another strange dark presence between Hyrule and our village. You two must travel back to Hyrule and awaken the Sages from their long slumber," elder said. Misty nods in agreement and so does Rasheed.  
"We will do what we can to stop all evil," Rasheed said. He got up and helps Misty to her feet.  
"Lets go Rasheed," she said. Both of them started to head out until elder called them again.  
"You two must be careful. I feel that this time the evil will be strong,"  
"Don't worry elder. We will come back as soon as this mission is over," Misty said and she walked out of the house. She then started to walk at a faster pace. Rasheed walked right next to her and looked at her.  
"So we have to go to the temple of time in order to awaken the sages," Rasheed said.  
"Right, but we have to hurry," she said. They were then back out in the Lost Woods. It was warm here, yet quiet and relaxing.  
"Man it's been a while since we have come though here," Misty said.  
"Yeah, I'm not use to coming here anymore," Rasheed said.  
"Well maybe if you two weren't slaking off and hurried up to Hyrule, you wouldn't have to be here," said the mysterious voice.  
"What the..." Misty said. Rasheed drew his swords and got in a fighting stance.  
"Whoa calm down. Man only three months and you have forgotten all about me. I'm really disappointed in you two," said the voice. She then dropped out of hiding and stood in front of them.  
"Oh my...Saya!" Misty said and she flung her arms around her.  
"Hey. I see you two have changed the last time I saw you two," she said.  
"Hey, you seemed to change too. Your eyes are different colors now," Rasheed said.  
"They change when my mood change. Hey Misty you two been going together?" Saya said. She placed her hand on Misty's stomach, "Nope, not yet!" Misty blushed and moved Saya's hand away,  
"We haven't done that yet Saya!" she cried. Rasheed stood their blushing as well.  
"Yeah, we want to wait a while first," he said.  
"Well that's no fun. I hear you two are going to be going on another adventure. You better not leave me out of this," Saya said.  
"No we wont. Come with us Saya," Misty said.  
"Alright!" Saya said. 'Why don't I teleport us there instead." Misty and Rasheed nod and stood close to Saya. She teleported them to the fields, and there they were shocked to find everything dried out and dead.  
"Wha...what happened here?" 


	2. Ghost Town

Chapter 2: Ghost Town  
  
Baron and deserted, there were no signs of survivors. A small gust of wind blew away the ashes. A faint smell of smoke filled their noses.  
"What could have done this?" Misty asked.  
"It must be that thing that elder told us about. But it looks like that this happened only a few moments ago. And whatever did this, must have known about us heading here," Rasheed said.  
"Well lets go check out the market. It doesn't look too badly damaged. I hope," Saya said. Misty nods and walks ahead of them. A dead tree branch snapped underneath her. She walked passed the bridge to Kakariko village and walked up to the broken bridge to the market. Rasheed and Saya walked up to her and looked at the empty town.  
"Well it looks like everything here isn't too badly damaged," Rasheed said. They continued to walk through the market. They reached the opening to the market and saw that it was almost completely burned down. Once again, there were no survivors in sight. Misty looked around and spotted the temple in the distance. It was still in tact, so that was good news to her. She walked passed one of the stalls and heard a sudden rustle from behind. She turned her head in that direction and looked back at her two friends whom they were looking around and investigating.  
"Umm guys," Misty said nervously.  
"What?" Rasheed said but still looking around. Misty started to walk over to him but froze. Her face full of fear, she turned her head and looked down and saw a hand grabbing her ankle. She screamed and tried to pull away. The hand pulled its self out and a zombie appeared. Another fell out from the stall and landed on top of her.  
"Misty!" Rasheed yelled. He took out his sword and slashed away the zombies. He pulled Misty up to her feet.  
"Guys there's more of them!" Saya yelled. Zombies surrounded them. All of them glaring at them and slowly moving towards them.  
"So that's what happened to the towns folks," Rasheed said.  
"They are now zombies..." Misty said. The zombies drew closer and closer. Their rotten arms and hands reached out for them. Misty started to back away, but Rasheed just held on to her. Not letting go of her. She looked up at him and he looked at her.  
"Don't worry. I have an idea," he said.  
"And I know it will be a crazy one too," Saya said. Rasheed grinned at looked at her. Saya glared at him,  
"Oh no. I am not going to be a distraction,"  
"Ok. Then I guess we will just sit here and let the zombies eat us alive,' Rasheed said. Misty started to shiver.  
"Please Saya," Misty said. Saya started to protest and clenching her fists.  
"FINE! I will distract them for a while. But you two better not mess up!" Saya said.  
"Yeah, I know," Rasheed said. "You ready to jump?"  
"J-jump?" Misty asked.  
"On my count. Ready?" Rasheed said. Saya got in a ready position and started to cast a dark spell.  
"1...2...3 GO!" and Saya had blasted a opening for Rasheed and Misty. He picked her up in his arms and jumped over the opening. He then dashed to the staircase and waited for Saya. Which didn't take too long. But Saya ended up ramming through the zombies. One was still clinging onto her.  
"GET THE FUCK OFF!" she cried and she punched the zombie off her.  
"Boo ick.... now I have some dead flesh on me!" Misty laughed a bit but it didn't last long when Rasheed told them that they better move it. So all three of them ran up the stairs and across the garden. They ran up the porch and flung open the door. They could still hear the sounds of the zombies not too far off. So they had to barricade the door so they wont get in.  
"I swear to god, I hate zombies," Misty said.  
"Well at least we made it," Rasheed said. Saya was the first to look around. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the temple. Soon Rasheed and Misty turned and did the same. The temple was full of dust and cobwebs. It looked as if it was never used in years.  
"Man, when's the last time someone visited this place?" Saya asked.  
"I don't know...maybe if we look around maybe we can find out," Rasheed said. Misty was already ahead of them. She walked over to the pedestal and saw that the three spiritual stones were gone. Even though the door is sealed, the stones should have engraved its self in the pedestal. She placed her hand on it, but without knowing it she blacked out. Images flowed through her head, from when Link placed the master sword back in the stone and closing the door of time. And when the three stone mysteriously disappeared. But what confused her was when the stone disappeared. They looked like they were thrown to different parts of Hyrule by someone. Someone who wants to open the door of time once again.  
"Misty...."  
"Huh what?" she said. But the voice continued to call her. It sounded familiar but she couldn't pick it out. Then there was a shady character appeared at the pedestal next to her. She continued to watch but before she could figure out who it was she was thrown back to reality.  
".... What...what was that?" she said to her self.  
"What was what?" Rasheed asked.  
"Umm nothing...it's nothing," she said. She wasn't too sure if she should tell them. Because before she came back to her senses she heard another voice.  
"I must awaken...and seek revenge on the heir of Nayru and Din," Rasheed waved his hand in front of Misty's face.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Rasheed asked.  
"I already told you, it's nothing," she snapped. Rasheed looked at her with concerned eyes. He was about to say something before Saya walked up to them.  
"Hey guys, I just realized something," she said.  
"What?" Rasheed asked.  
"The spiritual stones are gone. I don't know where they went. But we need to find them, along with the sages," Saya said.  
"I can see that. But if you must know there's one here," Rasheed said.  
'Yeah but how do we open the door of time?" Misty asked.  
"I can't believe you three," rang the voice.  
"Man what's with theses mysterious voices from beyond?" Saya asked. The mysterious figure appeared from behind. He placed his hand on Misty's shoulder and whispered something in her ear.  
"Hey sis,"  
"Mi-Mikagami?" Misty asked. Saya and Rasheed turned around and saw Mikagami behind Misty.  
"So I see you three are trying to figure out how to get through the door of time," he said.  
"It's none of your business," Rasheed said.  
"Yeah well I am only doing this for my sister here. So if you don't want my help fine. But I will help Misty," Mikagami said. Rasheed glared at him for a while but then sighed.  
"Fine. Just tell us how to open the door of time,"  
"It's not that hard. Just place your hand on the door and it will open. After all, you are the heir of Din," Mikagami said. Rasheed nods his head and walks up to the door of time. He placed his left hand on the door. A bright light formed and the triforce above the door lit up. The door cracked open and all four entered. Misty had a nervous look on her face and without warning she was teleported.  
"What.... where did she..." Saya said.  
"Misty!" Rasheed cried out.  
"She was...taken to the Chamber of Sages," Mikagami said.  
"But how...." Rasheed said.  
"I just know ok," Mikagami said. "All we can do now is just wait." Misty awoken in a crystal. It disappeared and she landed on a triforce pad. The chamber of sages was a huge platform that had six symbols on the ground that formed a circle around the edge of the platform. One of them started to glow and a sage appeared. He was known as the Sage of Light.  
"Welcome heir of Nayru. I have been expecting you," he said.  
"Who are you?" Misty asked.  
"My name is Kaepora Gaebora. I am also known as the Sage of Light," 


	3. It Still Lives

Chapter 3: It still Lives  
  
"I see, so why bring me here? What about my friends?" Misty asked.  
"You were the only one who knows what happened. So it was only necessary," he said.  
"Yeah? Well do you mind telling me what happened?" Misty asked. The sage of light nods in reply.  
"Yes I will.... a few months ago.... after you defeated Hellingina and sealed her away...." He began. Misty sighed and sat down. She knew that this would be a long story.  
"You see, Ganondorf was also sealed away in that same realm as Hellingina. But what you didn't know was that Hellingina is Ganondorf's wife. But Ganondorf was sealed long before she was. So when she was sent to the realm of darkness she met up with her husband. They were planning on escaping and seeking revenge. Though the Hero of Time who sealed Ganondorf disappeared,"  
"So now they are after me, right?" Misty asked.  
"You are the heir of one of the goddess along with Rasheed. But they seem to be interested in you instead," he said.  
"And the reason?" she asked.  
"Because of the great power that lies within you. You posses one of the legendary demon goddess," he said.  
"Oh joy...." She muttered.  
"Anyway...a month ago the spiritual stones disappeared. But that is because of a young man. Named Hattori, and he is the son of Ganondorf and Hellingina. He was about to destroy the spiritual stones so that the Hero of Time wont be able to take the master sword. But the only way to get them back is if you go and search for them. But you must also awaken the sages so that they can aid you on your quest," he said.  
"So this Hattori guy...he's on their side right? Mind telling me what he looks like?" Misty asked.  
"Why do you ask?" he asked.  
"Well it will help me out and watch out for him," she said.  
"I don't know. He may be on the side of good. Or bad. But all we know is that he has black hair that covers his red eyes. He wears all black and blue. But you can say he looks like a ninja. But not an ordinary ninja...he is from Gerundo Fortress. And one of the assassins there. You cannot see his whole facial expression. But you can only see his eyes," he said.  
"Well that narrows it down a lot," she said sarcastically.  
"Now go. And awaken the sages and find the spiritual stones," he said. A bright light formed around her and she was teleported back to the temple of time. She turned and saw a large ring with symbols on the back wall. In front of it stood the master sword. On of the symbols lit up. And that symbol stood for the Sage of Light. Misty turned and walked out of that chamber.  
"Misty! Where did you go?" Rasheed asked.  
"Long story. Now lets go," she said. But Rasheed placing his hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
"Don't walk out on me," he said. "Tell me what is going on."  
"I told you, it's nothing to big. Don't worry about it," she said.  
'Well I am worried. Worried about you. As soon as we got in the temple of time, you have been acting so strange lately," he said.  
"Hey Misty, Rasheed!" Saya said. Following her was Mikagami.  
"Hey guys," misty said. Though Rasheed didn't say anything. He still had his hand on her shoulder. Looking at her with concerned eyes.  
"So how did it go?" Mikagami said.  
"Well we have to find the sages and re awaken them. And also find the spiritual stones," she said.  
"Ok then. Lets go," Saya said.  
"Yeah but where?" Mikagami said.  
"The Forest," she said. Saya and Mikagami looked at her with wondering eyes.  
"How do you know?" Saya asked.  
"Just trust me," she said.  
"Ok! So lets go a hike!" Saya said. And they were teleported to the field.  
"Lets go!" Saya said. Everyone just sweat dropped and laughed a bit.  
"Very energetic today," Mikagami muttered. He then walked ahead of them leaving Misty and Rasheed in the back. Misty started to walk but Rasheed cut in front of her.  
"Hey Saya, Mikagami you two go ahead of us. I need to talk to Misty," Rasheed said. Saya and Mikagami nods and continued to walk to the forest entrance. Rasheed grabbed Misty by the hand and walked in the other direction.  
"Rasheed, I told you there is nothing to talk about!" Misty said.  
"Well I don't believe you," he said. He then led her to Lake Hylia. He let go of her and faced her. Misty had her back pressed against the rock wall.  
"Please, Misty...tell me what's wrong," he said. Misty had her head turned to the side.  
"There's nothing to talk about...." Rasheed sighed and put his hands on both her shoulders.  
"You must tell me. Because if it is something dangerous and will cost you your life then you must tell me now. And I will protect you," he said. Misty sighed and looked at him. She placed her hand on his right arm and pushed it off her shoulder.  
"I can't tell you...not now that is," Misty then tried to move away but Rasheed pinned her to the wall.  
"We are not going to leave until you tell me what is going on," he said.  
"But Rasheed...." She said but was cut off. His face close to hers and his eyes looked deep into her heart.  
"I am not going to let you go," he said and he kissed her on the lips. It lasted for quite a while but Misty couldn't do anything about. He then pulled away and whispered in her ear.  
"Because I love you.... and I promise that I will protect you," He then hugged her. Misty looked over his shoulder and sighed.  
"If you must know.... I am the next target...Hellingina and Ganondorf are coming back and are wanting to kill me...." Rasheed looked at her.  
"What?"  
"They are going to be released and if we don't find the sages in time we will be doomed," she said. Rasheed looked at her.  
"But...how...so that's why we have to find the spiritual stones and the sages," Rasheed said.  
"Yes.... well now that I told you, lets go to the forest," Misty said.  
"Now hold on...tell me everything that the one sage told you," Rasheed said.  
"That's all I can tell you...we have to go to the forest now," she said and she started to walk towards the entrance to the forest. Rasheed shook his head and followed.  
".... Should I really tell him about Hattori? No...this is my fight.... I don't want to bring my friends into this..." she thought. She then sighed and thought again.  
"But, I don't want to do this to Rasheed. Holding so many secrets. Especially that would cost me my life," They crossed the bridge and were in the Lost Woods. Rasheed stood next to Misty and looked at her.  
"Look...I know I have been asking so many questions. But I only want to make sure you aren't going to leave me," Rasheed said.  
"Don't worry.... I'm not going to leave you," she said softly. And she started to head towards the sacred meadow. There lied the Forest Temple. Where they will find the Sage of Forest. At the Sacred Meadow they saw that it was deserted. No signs of deku shrubs or anything. Hyrule was turning into a deserted kingdom.  
"As I feared... Ganondorf and Hellingina are coming. And soon," Misty said.  
"Then we better hurry and get to the temple," Rasheed said. They dashed through the maze, and ran up the staircase. There they were in the open, and at the entrance to the temple. But where's Saya and Mikagami? 


	4. Forest and Fire

Chapter 4: Forest and Fire  
  
"Rasheed... where's Saya and Mikagami?" Misty asked.  
"I don't know... but they could have went in the temple," he said.  
"I hope so," she said. But as she walked up to the almost broken staircase that goes into the temple, something caught her eye. A mysterious figure, but you could barely make out whom it was. But Misty's one green eye was able to catch the figure. Even if it was moving at a fast speed.  
"Hattori..."  
"Who?" Rasheed asked.  
"Er... nothing," Misty said.  
"What the hell is he doing here... no wait, he was the one who took the spiritual stones out of the temple of time. So he must be after the sage of forest," she thought.  
"Earth to misty,' Rasheed said while shaking her gently.  
"Huh? Oh sorry... lets go," she said and she walked up the stairs to the temple.  
"You have not been acting yourself lately... could there be something that I don't know about?" he thought. When they entered they saw that the temple was in worse shape then the temple of time. Everything was falling apart.  
"Man... it looks like all the temples are falling apart," Misty said.  
"And for a reason... Ganondorf and Hellingina must want all the temples destroyed so we wont be able to re awaken the sages. That way, we wont be able to seal them away," Rasheed said.  
"Well, we need to find Saya and Mikagami. Along with the sage of forest," she said. Rasheed nods and the both walk up to the door. There they were in the broken down hall. At the end they were in the main hall to the forest. The elevator was broken and the four torches were collapsed. Misty took a step forward and she heard something. Voices, but far away. She closed her eyes and tried to figure out where it was coming from.  
"Misty... that could be our friends calling for some sort of help," Rasheed said.  
"No... it's not our friends... It's a man who is calling us... not Mikagami though," she said.  
"But how did you..."  
"I just know ok," she said. Rasheed looked at her and sighed.  
"If you say so," Misty then started to walk forward, towards the broken elevator.  
"I know the voices are coming from below... but how do we get down there?" she thought. She touched the elevator and without warning it fell to the bottom.  
"Oops..." she muttered.  
"Misty are you ok?" Rasheed said as he walked up to her. But as he was about to reach her, the floor collapsed and she fell.  
"Misty!" he yelled. Misty was lying in the rubble. She opened her eyes and moaned a bit.  
"Man that hurt," she muttered. Rasheed sighed in relief when he heard that she was ok. He then jumped down to the bottom to meet up with her.  
"Hey Rasheed, wonder what's on the other side of that big door," she said.  
"Bet this is where the voices came from," he said. Misty nods and she tried to open the door. Locked, so she tried to kick it down.  
"Let me try," he said. He gave it a well-placed punch. It cracked but it didn't open. So he punched harder and harder. It finally crumbled but his fists were covered in blood. Misty looked at him and sighed.  
"You could have blown it apart with a spell," she said.  
"Well I like to use my fists... besides I'm use to my knuckles bleeding and all," he said.  
"Men..." she muttered. Rasheed chuckled a bit and walked through the door. They walked up the spiral staircase and were in some sort of arena. Giant paintings of the same picture were everywhere. In the center of the room was a giant triforce and around the circular edge were smaller triforces.  
"Nothing here," Rasheed said.  
"Don't be too sure," she said.  
"What do you mean?" he said while walking back to the stairs. Iron bars shot up, blocking him from leaving. He grabbed the bars and shook them.  
"Damn... we're trapped!" he said angrily.  
"No really..." she said. Laughter echoed in the room. A dark figure appeared above the giant triforce.  
"Ganondorf..." she muttered.  
"So he escaped," Rasheed said. Ganondorf was on a black horse; he put on his helmet and took out his staff. He then charged at them. But Misty and Rasheed jumped out of the way. Ganondorf ran into one of the paintings and disappeared.  
"What the hell..." Misty said. She drew her two wrist blades and looked around.  
"He couldn't have disappeared like that,"  
"Well whatever he is, he needs to get his daily spankings," Rasheed said. A bright glow could be seen from the behind on one of the paintings. Ganondorf was charging from the scene and appeared out of the painting. He fired a ball of thunder at them. The two were sent to their knees by the sudden shock of electricity. Ganondorf them escaped through one of the paintings. Misty quickly got to her feet and started to look around.  
"Damn where is he?" she asked.  
"I don't' know. But we better find him before he turns us into fried gods," Rasheed said.  
"Not going to happen... plus we still need to find Mikagami and Saya," she said. Misty then turned and fired a thunder arrow spell at the one painting. It hit Ganondorf causing him to retreat back into a random painting.  
"Bingo," she said.  
"How did you..."  
"Very good hearing that's all," she said. Ganondorf then appeared from another painting and Rasheed shot him down. He then fell out of the painting; his horse disappeared in a shroud of black mist.  
"Time for some close combat," Rasheed said. But he was wrong. Ganondorf took flight and got his staff ready.  
"Close combat huh?" Misty said mockingly. Ganondorf fired some balls of thunder at them. Misty blocked it and returned fire but shooting some thunder arrows. Rasheed also fired an ice arrow spell. Both hit Ganondorf but it didn't do a lot of damage. But it did cause him to fall to the ground. Misty took that chance and slashed him a few dozen times.  
"What? No blood?" she said in a shocked voice.  
"But how... This one is a fake!" Rasheed said.  
"Oh great... Wait so that means that the real Ganondorf is still locked away," she said.  
"No time for talk... it still lives,' Rasheed said. Ganondorf then took flight once again. This time he sent off six balls of thunder.  
"Holy shit!" Misty cried and she franticly tried to dodge them. Rasheed blocked all of them with ease.  
"Keep it together Misty!" he yelled.  
"Think I'm not doing that? I'm trying to keep myself together at the same time!" she yelled. Ganondorf laughed, he continued to fire more and more balls of lightning.  
"Gah!" she cried and she constantly blocked and dodged. Rasheed fired some ice arrows at Ganondorf while Misty just dodged and blocked. Ganondorf fell for one last time, and Rasheed ran up and slashed him with his swords. With that he cried in pain as he flew to the air and slowly turn to black dust. A voice rang from afar.  
"My puppet has served me well. But that doesn't mean that's all I have in stored for you," The remains from Ganondorf fell into the black void that appeared on the giant triforce.  
"Whoa... did you just hear that voice?" Misty asked. Rasheed nods but then turns to Misty.  
"But one problem... where's Saya and Mikagami?"  
"I can tell you... just step into that blue void," rang the voice. Misty looked at the new void and walked over to it.  
"Wait! How do you know, that it's safe?" Rasheed asked.  
"Because I just know," she said and she walked through and disappeared. Rasheed then followed and walked through the void as well. Back at the chamber of sages Misty appeared above the triforce and so did Rasheed. The green symbol, which represented the Sage of Forest, started to glow. A Kokari named Saria appeared.  
"Welcome young travelers. My name is Saria, the sage of forest," she said. Rasheed stood there in amazement, for this is the first time he ever been in the chamber of sages.  
"Please, Saria. Can you tell us where Saya and Mikagami are? And also why the forest is empty?" Misty asked.  
"Yes. Your friends are being held up at the Fire Temple. But are being guarded but a mighty dragon named Volvagia. But also, you will be able to awaken the next sage. As for the forest, my people, the kokaris have disappeared. And it's all because of Ganondorf and Hellingina. But also with the help from a mysterious figure," she said.  
"Then we must head up to the Fire Temple," Rasheed said.  
"Yes, but you must be careful. For the path to the temple will be dangerous," she said and she teleported them back to the temple of time. There the symbol of the Forest was lit up.  
"Two down, four more to go," Misty said. Rasheed nods and they both head out to the field. Misty looked to the side again and saw that they were not alone...  
"Those two are going to screw everything up... but the girl, she is such... a beautiful girl... but I wont let them get away with things. I must kill that man, but keep the girl... I know that my parents would want to have her," Hattori thought.  
"But maybe I could disguise myself and tag along with them,"  
"Misty what's wrong?" Rasheed asked.  
"Nothing... lets get moving," she said. Both of them headed over to the bridge that leads to Kakariko village. Luckily the bridge was still in tact. Hattori moved swiftly and reached the village before them. He chanted a spell that changed his look. He now had black hair that was short, red eyes but dressed in mostly armor. He also had a red cape that flowed in the empty village.  
"Now it begins," he muttered. He then waited for them to reach the entrance, which didn't take too long. Misty was the first to notice him.  
"You there," she called out. Hattori turned around and faced them.  
"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. You two are the only ones I've seen today," he said in a warm friendly voice.  
"Who are you? And why are you here?" Rasheed asked.  
"My name is... Tamorie...I come from Terminia... you mind telling me what is going on here?" he asked.  
"Long story... but why are you dressed like that?" misty asked.  
"Oh well, let's just say I was following some strange presence that lead me here. I knew it would be dangerous so that's why," he said. Rasheed grabbed misty to the side to talk to her.  
"I don't know misty. I don't trust this guy at all," he whispered.  
"Give him a chance Rasheed. He may help us find all the sages before they awaken," she whispered back.  
"Hey guys, what are you two whispering about?" Tamorie asked. Misty nods to Rasheed and they both walk back to him.  
"You may come with us. And we will fill you in on our way to the Fire Temple," she said.  
"Fire temple? Why do you want to go there?" he asked.  
"As I said, we will tell you all about it. Now lets move," Misty said. The three navigated through the broken down village. The gate to the trail wasn't to damage but they had to squeeze through the broken gate and rocks. During that time Misty began to fill him in with the information. Except for the part about being killed by Ganondorf and Hellingina. And also the parts that she haven't told Rasheed yet.  
"Oh really? So that's why you are searching for the sages and stones," Tamorie said.  
"Yes," Misty said.  
"Yeah, we already awakened the sage of Light and the sage of Forest. Now we are going to awaken the sage of Fire. But at the same time saving our friends Saya and Mikagami," Rasheed said.  
"Whose Saya and Mikagami?" Tamorie asked.  
"They were with us for a while until they disappeared in the forest. We found out that they are being held captured in the Fire Temple," Misty said.  
"Oh," Tamorie said. "So where is this Fire Temple you seek?"  
"At Death Mountain crater," Misty said.  
"The crater? But how can you survive in such high amount of heat?" Tamorie asked.  
"Easy, I'm the heir of Din and misty is the heir of Nayru. We can with stand anything," Rasheed said.  
"Interesting," Tamorie said with a grin. Rasheed glared at him a bit but then quickly hid it when Tamorie looked at him.  
"I have a bad feeling he is trying to hit on Misty," Rasheed thought. "I better keep and eye on him."  
"So Misty, what's with the fangs, claws and one red and green eye?" Tamorie asked.  
"Now hold on there...."  
'Don't worry about it Rasheed. I don't mind telling him. Basically I have a demon spirit within me that lives to kill. This black mark on my neck allows the spirit to stay in my body forever. And this look is a side effect, except for the green eye. It is actually a artifact that fused with me a few months ago. It allows me to see things that a normal eye can't," Misty said.  
"Very interesting," Tamorie said. Rasheed growled under his breath. They were then outside of the Goron City. They climbed the rocks to reach another trail. It was very quiet. No signs of Gorons at all. Everything still and quiet.  
"Odd...very odd," Misty said.  
"What do you mean?" Tamorie asked.  
"There was always the usual rumble from the volcano," Rasheed said.  
"Well whatever, lets just move on," misty said and she walked down the trail.  
"Is she always like this?" Tamorie asked.  
"You get use to her. But when you get to know her you find that she is a really sweet person. Fun loving and caring," Rasheed said.  
"Sounds like she is a very special person," Tamorie said.  
"Yeah..." he said with a sigh. "But it's just that, she keeps way too many secrets. She doesn't like people to worry about her because she doesn't want to make people sad."  
"I see," Tamorie said. Misty turned around when she was about half way through the trail.  
"Would you two hurry up there?" she yelled. Rasheed and Tamorie ran up to her.  
"Sorry," Rasheed said.  
"It's alright. But we need to hurry and get to Saya and Mikagami," Misty said and she continued to walk to the end of the trail.  
"She really seems to care a lot about her friends," Tamorie said.  
"Well, yes because she lost her mother at a very young age. She lost her memory and couldn't remember anything until two years ago. And basically her friends are the only thing she has left," Rasheed said.  
"Well isn't that nice," Tamorie said.  
"Very nice indeed. Now I know her weakness," he thought. Misty waited for them at the cliff. Rasheed appeared next to her and smiled.  
"So where to now?" Tamorie asked.  
"Up of course. We have to climb this cliff and then we will be at the crater," Misty said.  
"O-ok," he said. Misty then went ahead of them and started to climb. Rasheed followed after her while Tamorie followed behind. It was strange because there were always a Skullwalltula clinging to the cliff walls. But to Misty, she was glad there was none. Because she is still scared of spiders, no matter what.  
"No spiders... good," she muttered. She pulled herself up and quickly reached out to pull Rasheed and Tamorie up.  
'We made it, now we just have to navigate through the crater and we're there," Misty said.  
"Right, lets go," Rasheed said and the three entered the crater. Misty was a bit blown away by the heat because it has been a while since she came here.  
"I see that you can take the heat, Tamorie," she said.  
"I've been around a crater like this in Terminia," he said.  
'Well that's a plus," Rasheed said. The lava bubbled below them and there were at some points when there were some fire geysers.  
"Well at least we know that the volcano is working right," Misty said.  
"Yeah and the bridge is broken," Rasheed said.  
"... Damn... so how do we cross?" she asked.  
"I know," Tamorie said.  
'You do?" Rasheed asked.  
"I can take you two to the other side by just jumping the gap," he said.  
"Um reality check, the gap is about the size of half of that trail we took before. How can you possibly.... whoa!" she cried as Tamorie grabbed her and Rasheed and jumped the huge gap.  
"Are you insane?" Rasheed cried out. It didn't take long before they made it to the other side. Tamorie let go of Rasheed and gently let go of Misty.  
'Ow... gee thanks Tamorie," Rasheed said as he got up and dusted himself.  
"No problem," he said. Misty started to cross the small bridge and she was then at the ladder that went down to the temple.  
"Well... lets go," she said and she jumped down without even using the ladder. She landed with a thud and so did Rasheed and Tamorie. Once again, another temple that was trashed. There were now lava pools everywhere. Statues fallen and the smell of sulfur was terribly stronger then usual.  
"Man what happened to this place?" Tamorie asked.  
"Same thing that happened to the other temples. Someone trashed them all so we wont be able to re awaken the sages," Rasheed said. Misty wasn't listening. For she thought she heard Saya call for help. Or was it a warning? Misty started to head towards the door on the left.  
"Where are you going?" Rasheed asked.  
"Just follow me," she said. Rasheed and Tamorie look at each other and shrugged. They then follow her through without hesitation. On the other side, pillars were over the lava pool. Serving as a bridge for them to get to the giant door. They crossed the bridge and the door automatically opened. They were in what seemed to be an arena. In the middle of the lava pool there was a giant platform that had several holes in it. And right in the center was Mikagami and Saya, tied up on a stake. Misty, Tamorie, and Rasheed jumped to the arena and tried to untie them.  
"No, get away!" Saya cried.  
"Why?' Misty asked.  
"Because... Volvagia is lurking about in the lava as of now. If you three don't get out of here you are going to be fried chicken," Mikagami said. Misty finally untied them but as she did a short rumble a cured. A giant red dragon appeared out of the lava and hovered above them. It's yellow eye fixed on the party as it circled them. All five of them got in a ready position as Volvagia dove at them. But instead of going after them, it dove into one of the small lava pools in the platform.  
"What the hell..." Mikagami said.  
'Well that was quick," Saya said.  
"Not quite..." she said as Volvagia appeared out of one hole. Misty casted a water spell which did a lot of damage to it. Volvagia then shot out of the small pool and took flight.  
"Everyone, use water spells!' shouted Misty and all five of them fired at random. Volvagia then fell into the lava pool. No movement.  
"Gee what a push over," Tamorie said. But he was wrong. Volvagia shot out again and flaming boulders fell from above. Misty dove out of the way and so did the others. They used their water spells to block the flaming rocks. That gave Volvagia the chance to attack. He inhaled and fired a stream of fire at them. Almost giving them 3rd degree burns. Misty drew her wrist blades and lunged at Volvagia as he was still close to the ground. Her blades glowed a blue color as she slashed Volvagia till it was nothing. Volvagia flew to the air and its skin rotted away and its bones fell into the lava.  
"Too easy!" Misty cried out.  
"Maybe that's because this is only the beginning," rang the voice. "Go to the Chamber of Sages now." Without warning all five of were teleported back to the chamber of sages. Saya, Mikagami and Tamorie were shocked when they appeared in the chamber. The red symbol lit up and a Goron appeared.  
"My name is Darunia, the sage of Fire," he said.  
"Well isn't that surprising. And the dragon was nothing...." She said.  
'And for some odd reason. You see, Volvagia was already dead. The one you fought was a shadow version of its self but much weaker," he said.  
'And the same goes for the others?" Saya asked.  
"Yes. Now you must go and seek out the rest," Darunia said. And he teleported them back to the temple of time. There the symbol of the Sage of Fire lit up.  
"Three down... Three more to go," Rasheed said. But will it much easier for them to awaken the other three? 


	5. Ice and Water

Chapter 5: Ice and Water  
  
"Perfect. Everything is going as planned," Tamorie thought. "It's true that the mirror image of Ganondorf and the shadow version of Volvagia were pushovers, but wait until they get to the Water Temple." Misty's eyes seemed to go blank. She saw a vision at the Zora's Domain. She started to head in that direction of the field.  
"Uh Misty? The temple is at the lake," Saya said.  
"I know that. But I sense something," she said. Rasheed looked at her and began to follow.  
"Come on guys. Lets go," he said. Saya and Mikagami looked at him with curious eyes. But Tamorie just followed with a smile on his face.  
"Rasheed, what's wrong with Misty?" Saya asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe it's some sort of new power that she received when she first went to the Chamber of Sages," Rasheed said. Misty could hear them, but she didn't want to jump in the conversation and tell them about her being able to react to the sage's power and spiritual stones.  
"So you think that Misty is able to see things that we can't?" Mikagami asked.  
"Yes. But it could also be that green eye of hers," Rasheed said.  
"Doubt it. It only senses objects that give off heat signatures. Not magic," Saya said.  
"Really?" Tamorie asked.  
"Yes... now do you mind telling me your name?" Saya asked.  
"Tamorie," he said.  
"Ok Tamorie. So what brings you here and why are you tagging along with us?" Mikagami asked. Tamorie just smiled and told them why he came here.  
"So that's why you're here. Well fine with me. The more the merrier," Saya said. They were then at the river. It had shrunk over the past few months. Once again it was quiet and the only thing you can hear is the sound of the river flowing and the sound of the waterfall at the end. Misty jumped from one end to the other and followed the trail to the waterfall. When they did reach the waterfall, Misty casted a water spell that caused it to split. Giving them an opening to get through.  
"Go now," she said.  
"But what about..."  
"Just go," she said. Saya hesitated but managed to jump the gap. So did Mikagami, Tamorie and Rasheed. Now what Misty was about to do was going to be difficult. She stopped chanting the spell and lunged through, only seconds away of missing it. She stumbled through until she met up with the others. The Zora's home was nothing but ice.  
"Ok why did we come here?" Saya asked.  
"Just trust me," Misty said. She walked up the small ramp, which leads to the Zora king's throne room. Tamorie walked up next to misty and smiled.  
"So... what ARE we really doing here?" he asked.  
"Because I sense something coming from the throne room," she said.  
"Being vague again," Mikagami muttered. In the throne room a Zora was frozen at the on platform, which is also the entrance to where Jabu-Jabu lives.  
"This is the reason why we are here. Because king Zora is the only one alive as of now. And the fact he is the father of the Sage of Water," she said.  
"Well how can we get him out? He is frozen in ice. But a type of ice that has a magical barrier on it," Saya said.  
"That's why we are here," she said and she walked up the next ramp. The four looked at each other and sighed. Though Tamorie went ahead and followed next to her. Back out side, it was snowing. Ice everywhere. And a bunch of icebergs were floating in the ice-cold lake. A cave could be seen but just barely.  
"Over there, is where we will find what we need," Misty said.  
"In that cave?" Mikagami asked. "Um are you sure about that?"  
"I say lets go," Tamorie said.  
"Ok what is with this guy? He is always agreeing with her. I mean I'm not saying she's not right. But don't you think it's strange?" Saya whispered to Mikagami and Rasheed.  
"I don't know. But we should just keep an eye out for Tamorie. I have a really bad feeling about him," Rasheed said.  
"Yeah, plus he is getting a little bit too close to her... for once I am not going to call you bad names Rasheed. But I think he may be after her. Which makes me pissed off," Mikagami said.  
"Well lets just go anyway. I mean, that Zora back there is the only one left," Saya said. They turned back to Misty and Tamorie and followed. Misty jumped onto one fo the icebergs. It swayed around, almost knocking her off.  
'Whoa careful there," Tamorie said.  
"Misty, please wait up!" Rasheed called out. But it was too hard to see or hear her friends calling her. So she kept on going. Tamorie close behind, and strangely enough he could see perfectly. He could see Misty very clearly.  
"Perfect, now for me to make my move," he muttered. H casted a spell that shook the water violently. She screamed and fell into the ice-cold water. She thrashed around, trying to get to the surface. But couldn't, for she was getting tired and it was so cold that she couldn't move her arms and legs anymore.  
"MISTY!" Rasheed cried out. Saya and Mikagami push forward and jumped to an iceberg.  
"It's all working out perfectly. Now to get the girl while they are distracted," he thought. He jumped into the freezing cold water and swam towards Misty. He grabbed her hand but at the same time absorbed some of her blood.  
"This blood will make me strong enough to withstand those fools. Since she is blessed with goddess blood and the demon goddess blood I will be much stronger then I am right now," he thought and he reached the surface with her in his arms. He swam towards the cave and pulled himself up.  
"Guys, don't worry! I have her in the cave. You must get here quickly," Tamorie yelled. His voice was crystal clear in the harsh cold wind. Saya, Mikagami and Rasheed looked at each other.  
"Well we should get to her now!" Saya yelled over the blowing wind and she jumped from one iceberg to the other. Mikagami and Rasheed followed behind. Saya jumped into the cave and ran over to Misty and Tamorie. He had Misty in her arms and tried to keep her warm. Her whole body was blue and she was barely breathing. Rasheed and Mikagami ran to them.  
"Oh god..." Mikagami muttered. He kneeled down to her and placed his hand on her neck.  
"She is still alive... but her pulse is very weak," he replied.  
'Well someone help me build a fire here!" Rasheed snapped. He casted a fire spell at the ground but it soon melted away.  
"Here let me," Saya said and she laid a few deku sticks on the ground.  
'Now try it," Rasheed casted another fire spell and the sticks lit up. Tamorie took off his cape and wrapped her in it.  
"...It's strange, that she could be frozen so easy..." Saya said.  
"Her main element is thunder. She can do ice and water spells. But she can't withstand the environment. If it is hot temperatures she can stand it. Anything but ice she can stand," Rasheed said.  
"But it's strange, because a few months ago when we were at the Ice Tower, she didn't react much in the harsh cold weather. But for some reason she is. It's almost like someone drained her of some of her power," Saya said.  
"Oh you don't know how right you are, my dear," Tamorie thought.  
"Well whatever it is. She should recover," Mikagami said.  
"Well I think that someone should go after that artifact that will free the Zora King," Tamorie said.  
"Yeah but who will watch over Misty?" Rasheed asked.  
"I will. Don't worry she will be fine," Tamorie said.  
"You will? Ok, then that's settled... but why not have Mikagami stay here. Just to be sure," Rasheed said.  
'Yeah..." he said while cracking his knuckles. Before they left Saya and Rasheed spoke to him for a few seconds.  
"I have a feeling that he did this to her. So keep an eye on him," Rasheed said.  
"Yeah, I had this strange feeling that a piece of Misty was taken away from her. He might have taken some of her powers. That's why she almost froze to death,' Saya said.  
'Right. Plus I need to give that guy a good old fashion kick in the ass," he said and he turned back and walked over to them. Rasheed and Saya walked into the icy cave.  
'Well, looks like I will be here to make sure that Misty is ok. And also so she wont be too much to handle," Mikagami said.  
'Well good, because it would be so much helpful,' Tamorie said.  
"Yeah and screw up my plans. Now how do I leave and take her with me to my parents without him messing it up?" he thought. Mikagami sat down across from him, glaring at him.  
'What's wrong?" Tamorie asked.  
"Oh nothing...." Somewhere in the ice caves, Rasheed and Saya were running. A few freezards were on their tail. Blowing ice-cold wind on them. They didn't see it when they passed it because it had a ghostly feature in which you couldn't see it at first.  
"Wasn't my fault!" Saya said.  
"Yeah and you kicked it," Rasheed said.  
"Well I didn't see it so there!" Saya said. They ran into a chamber, and slammed the door shut. As they turned around a huge ice blade was spinning in the center of the room. They were only inches away from being cut in half.  
"... Great..." Saya muttered.  
"So, tell me. What happened to misty back there," Mikagami asked.  
"I don't know. I found her like that when I dove after her," Tamorie replied.  
'Really?" Mikagami asked.  
"Yeah... like what Saya said. Something must have gotten to her. Maybe there was something in the lake," Tamorie said.  
"Maybe..." he said.  
"Or maybe you're nothing but a lying snake," he thought. Misty was slowly getting her color back. But she still didn't feel like herself.  
"Looks like she is getting a little better," Tamorie said.  
"Well that's good news," Mikagami muttered.  
"And how about you let go of my sister and give her to me you ass," Mikagami thought.  
"Hey why don't you take a brake and give her to me?" Mikagami asked.  
'Sure... Ok," he said and placed Misty into Mikagami's arms.  
"I'll just be going over there and see if Rasheed and Saya are back yet," Tamorie said.  
'That's fine..." he muttered. He looked down at Misty and sighed.  
"What on earth happened to you...." Tamorie leaned against the ice walls and looked down the darkened icy cave. A harsh voice rang through his mind.  
"What the hell are you waiting for boy?" Ganondorf yelled.  
"What do you mean father?"  
"I'm saying that you should kill the girl now before she finds the sages and the stones!"  
"But dad I thought you wanted me to save the girl until you are released," Tamorie said.  
"Well there's been a change to the plan. You see, this girl is starting to annoy me. Such as her powers are somehow growing. Even thought you have taken some of her blood, it still doesn't affect her," Ganondorf said.  
"But father... fine, I will carry out as planned," he said.  
"Good. Don't fail me," and his voice disappeared.  
"Hey kid, see Rasheed or Saya yet?" Mikagami asked. Tamorie didn't hear him. He was in some sort of trance.  
"HEY KID!"  
"Huh what? Oh... no I don't see them yet," he said. Mikagami looked at him with concerned eyes.  
"I swear, he must be up to something," Mikagami thought. Misty groaned and jerked a bit. Mikagami looked down and smiled.  
"It's good to see her still alive," he thought again. Saya and Rasheed were passed the blade room and were in a small room with tones of snow everywhere. They walked forward to the potion and picked it up.  
"Good, now lets get back to Misty," Rasheed said. As they turned they were ambushed by a few ice wolfos.  
"Damn... and we were so close too!" Saya said.  
"Well let's finish these guys off first. Because they aren't going to let us leave here without a fight," Rasheed said.  
"Fine. Just as long as we get back fast enough," Saya said as she drew her sword of darkness. The two engaged in a fight against 10 wolfos.  
"Hang in there Misty," he thought. Misty was starting to grow cold again. But in her mind she was trying to fight back. But somehow a piece of her was missing. But do they know that? Tamorie is the only one who knows. But can he be trusted? He was just instructed to kill her. But in his mind, a voice rang out.  
"Don't kill her... You're not like that...." Tamorie stood there in surprise.  
"What do you mean?" he asked the voice.  
"I know in your heart that you don't want to kill her. You are only doing this for your father. For once don't listen to your father. And follow your own path," Tamorie's eyes changed from red to blue, as if the voice was trying to get him to change him to a more lighthearted being.  
"Instead you must protect her. Follow your heart..." and the voice disappeared. Tamorie stood there in surprise. Mikagami on the other hand looked at him suspiciously.  
"Hey kid, you ok over there?" he called out. Tamorie stood dazed. He didn't reply.  
"KID!" he yelled. Tamorie turned his head to him.  
"What?" he asked.  
"... Never mind..." he said when he looked into his eyes.  
"Something must have happened to him... Oh whatever, I never understood him anyway," he thought. Only one wolfo remained. Rasheed went ahead and killed it right away.  
"Come on, we have to hurry!" he yelled and they took off at full speed back to the entrance.  
"Please Misty hang on," Mikagami thought. Misty grew colder and colder. Even after getting some color back she was still getting worse. She winced, as the pain got stronger. Rasheed and Saya ran through the blade room and ran through the snow down path. Tamorie looked closer and smiled.  
"They're back!" he cried with joy. Rasheed ran to Misty and kneeled down to her. He opened the bottle and poured some in her mouth.  
"What took you so long?" Mikagami demanded.  
"We had a little trouble coming back here," he said. He poured a bit more into her mouth before closing the bottle.  
"Is she going to be alright?" Saya asked.  
"I don't know... but we should head out of here and back to the Zora's domain. At least it wont be as cold there," Tamorie said.  
"Right," Mikagami said as he started to carry Misty out of the cave. He let the others cross the iceberg bridge, so that way there wont is a lot of movement across. Mikagami made his way to the mainland. He was careful not to fall or drop Misty. Back at the Zora's Domain, Rasheed applied some of the potion to the Zora king. He too thawed out, but Misty was the only one who was slowly getting her colors back.  
"What might bring you five to the Zora's?" asked the king.  
"Well you see... Misty was the one who sensed you, and brought us here," Saya said.  
"Ah and where is this girl?"  
"Well, she isn't doing to well... But," Rasheed said. Mikagami stood there with Misty in his arms. He looked at the king and sighed.  
"We gave her the same kind of potion we gave you to awaken you. But unfortunately, she is recovering very slowly," Mikagami said. The king thought for a while and sighed.  
"There's nothing else you can do. You just have to wait. Because that potion only works well with zoras. But when used on a human, well it wouldn't work as well... But I do know a scientist in Lake Hylia who may be able to help your young friend," he said.  
"Thank you sir," Tamorie said with a bow.  
"But how do we get there in time to save Misty?" Rasheed asked. The king looked at the five and closed his eyes. A bright light exploded, causing some of the ice to melt.  
"Take the short cut. Just dive and swim through the hole. You will be at Lake Hylia in no time," he said.  
"Thank you," Mikagami said and the party went back to where they came. At the main part of the zora's domain, they saw a huge pool near the hole. Rasheed dove in first to make sure the hole is open. When they saw he didn't come back up they knew he had made it. Saya went in next then Mikagami and Misty. Tamorie went in last to help Mikagami get Misty through to the other side. When they rose out of the hole and submersed, they were at Lake Hylia. Though there was barely a lake at all! About eighty percent of the water was gone. They walked to the main land and ran into the lab.  
"Hey doc! We need some help here!" Saya yelled as she ran through the door.  
"Doc?" she asked. He wasn't to be seen.  
"Where the hell did he go?" Rasheed, Mikagami, and Tamorie walked in.  
"So where's the scientist?" Rasheed asked.  
"I don't know... HEY DOC!" she yelled.  
"Simmer down. Geez, can't an old man get some peace and quiet in here?" said the man.  
"Are you the scientist?" Tamorie asked. The old man had on a white lab coat. He had on some small and dirty glasses.  
"Yes. Now what do you hoodlums want?" he asked.  
"Please sir. Our friend is terribly ill. Please save her," Rasheed said. He moved to the side and let Mikagami through. He placed Misty on a bed and moved aside, letting the old man take a look at her.  
"Hmmm," he said.  
"Well? Is there anything you can do to save her?" Saya asked. The old man took a closer look at her.  
"She needs some blood transfusion. And some medicine to help the fever go down," he said. Rasheed took a step forward.  
"Take some of my blood," he said. The old man looked at him hard.  
"Young man. If I do that, you may be out for a few hours. This girl needs a lot of blood. Because from what I can tell it looked like some of her blood was taken out. And by some I mean almost half of it. I'm surprised to even see her breathing!" said the old man.  
"Well I don't care. I want her to live. And if that means for me to die then so be it," Rasheed said. Saya, Mikagami and Tamorie looked at him for some time.  
"But Rasheed, if you die... she will never be happy again," Saya whispered.  
"But it's better me then her..." he said.  
"All right. Lets do it," said the old man. "Now the rest of you, get out so I can do this in peace." Saya started to protest, but Tamorie placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Saya looked at him with sad eyes and left. After they left and waited outside, the old man took out a small knife and a made a slit near Misty's neck. He then made a slit on Rasheed's wrist and held his wrist over Misty's open cut. A bright light formed between them and blood was transferred from Rasheed to Misty. The old man quickly bandaged her up and bandaged up Rasheed's wrist. Rasheed slumped down in his chair and was breather rather harder then before. The old man then took out some herbs and began to give Misty several drugs that would hopefully put down the fever. He then gave Rasheed some to help restore some of his blood. Saya placed her ear on the door and started to listen. But it wasn't long until the old man opened the door to talk to them.  
"Well? How did it go old man?" Mikagami asked.  
"I must say it was very successful. But they have to rest for a while... But I think you three should head off to the water temple now," said the old man.  
"But how did you..." Tamorie began. The old man laughed and smiled.  
"It wasn't that hard to figure out. With all these outbreaks and all, I figured you were going to the temple to get the lake flowing again," he said. "Now go. The temple is just below that small island over there." The three nod and head over to the island. The old man however went back in his lab to check on the two.  
"So... Is she going to be ok?" Rasheed asked weakly.  
"She will be fine. You just rest here on the spare bed until you fully recover. I have to go out and find more plants and herbs for my medicine," he said and left. Rasheed limped over to the bed next to Misty's. He grabbed her hand and held it. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep from the sudden dizziness. At the water temple, Saya and the others were in the main room of the temple. There was a huge gap from where they were standing. But luckily there was water and they could just swim across.  
"Come on guys, we need to hurry,' Saya said. Thirty minutes later, Misty finally woke up. She slowly got up and looked at Rasheed. She let go of his hand and got up. She almost fell down because she was still dizzy. She quietly crept away and started to head to the water temple. At the spikes room, they were one room away from the boss's chamber. It was a really steep hill they had to climb but at the same time they had to dodge the spikes that were sliding across the floor. As they were about half way there a spike had cut Saya on the ankle. She winced in pain but kept on going. Misty however was at the tower in the water temple main room. She used the wall to keep herself from falling.  
"I can't... let them go on their own... I must help them..." she said in a weak voice. Rasheed opened his eyes. He quickly got up when he saw her gone.  
"No... she couldn't have..." he muttered. He then took off to the Water Temple. Saya, Mikagami and Tamorie were then in a huge pool like area. Stone pillars were floating in the water. Though the water didn't look to clean.  
"Now what?" Tamorie asked.  
"I have no idea," Mikagami said. They turned at the sound of a door being opened. Misty appeared, breathing hard. She hasn't fully recovered and she felt like the inside of her was about to explode.  
"Misty?!?" Saya said. Misty took a step forward before falling. Tamorie ran up and grabbed her. He gently laid her on the ground.  
"What are you doing here? You are in no condition to be here. Especially when the boss is lurking about here," Mikagami said.  
"... Morpha... in the pool..." she said.  
"Morpha?" Saya asked.  
"In the pool?" Tamorie also asked. Behind them, the pool of water suddenly came to life. A black nucleus was in the center of the giant blob of water. Two tentacles formed at its side.  
"... You have to kill the nucleus... but in order to do that you have to pull it out of its water barrier..." Misty said. Rasheed soon came through the door and ran to misty.  
"Misty... Misty are you all right?" he asked.  
"I'm fine. But we must defeat Morpha as soon as possible. And stay away from the tentacles. Because you will be grabbed and flung into the wall with spikes," she added. She tried to get up but Rasheed just held her down.  
"Stay down. Let them fight instead," he whispered and he formed a shield around them.  
"But Rasheed, they wont be able to kill it without our help!" she protested.  
"Just believe in them and they will win," he whispered. He held onto her and watched the fight. Misty however just laid her head onto his shoulder and sighed. Saya, Mikagami and Tamorie took their positions at separate parts of the pool. Each of them tried casting a spell that would expose the nucleus. So far, there was no luck. One of the tentacles smacked Mikagami to the spiked wall, but he managed to rebound and not get hurt. Every time something like that happened, Misty would try and help them but would be held back by Rasheed.  
"You are in no condition to fight. If you fight you may not make it," Rasheed said. The keep her down he sat her down on his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Tight enough to keep her down until the battle was over. Saya casted a spell one more time and was finally able to expose the nucleus. Mikagami appeared to give a very brutal beating. But soon after several strong attacks the nucleus retreated back into the water.  
"Give it another shot guys," Misty shouted. Mikagami nods and tried to expose the nucleus once again. Tamorie did the same this and so did Saya. The nucleus fell out of its water barrier and started to flop on the ground. Tamorie gave it the final blow and killed it. The water evaporated until there was nothing left. The barrier that protected Misty and Rasheed went down and they both got up. A blue glow appeared at the bottom of the empty pool. So they all jump in at the same time.  
At the Chamber of Sages, the blue symbol of water glowed. And a Zora Princess appeared.  
"My name is Ruto, the sage of water," she said. Her voice was clear and sounded more human then Zora.  
"My... Name is Misty," she said weakly.  
"What's wrong young one?" Rasheed put his arm around her to help her stay up.  
"She had some rough times," Rasheed said.  
'Ah I see. Well your next destination is the shadow temple. But first you must go through the well in order to pass the test," she said.  
"Test what test?" Tamorie asked. But before she could answer they were teleported back to the temple of time. The symbol for water lit up. Only two more left. And believe me, it's not going to be easy. The last ones may be pushovers. As they went to the main hall of the temple of time Misty fell over, breathing hard.  
"Misty?" Rasheed asked. Her body started to glow blue and red at the same time. Saya ran over to her and placed her hand on her head.  
'The blood transfusion from you seems to be mixing with hers. But for some reason her body wont accept the blood because of Din and Nayru," Saya said.  
"But... I thought that mine would mix with hers just fine. Shouldn't it work?" Rasheed asked.  
"Well for some reason her blood wouldn't accept. It is basically tearing her apart. We need to some how get her to let the blood flow through," Saya said.  
"... But how... no, Misty!" Rasheed yelled in his mind. 


	6. Beneath the Shadows Time is Running Out

Chapter 6: Beneath the Shadows. Time is running out.  
  
Mikagami and Tamorie looked at her full of sorrow. Rasheed kneeled down and picked her up.  
"... I'm going to be going somewhere. We will meet you guys at the temple. And go on to the well and pass the test without us," he said.  
"But what would you do? I mean how would you be able to withstand the Shadow Temple? Aside form the Spirit Temple the Shadow Temple is a dangerous place full of traps and wallmasters," Tamorie said.  
"We'll be fine. I just have to go and find a way to save her. She was that close to fully recovering until now," Rasheed said. Saya looked at him and sighed.  
"All right. But this is the last time. Because I don't know how long I can stand just waiting for her to wake up. I don't want to have to worry all the time," she said with a small smile.  
And for the last time, the party split up. Mikagami, Saya and Tamorie went to Kakariko village, where the well awaits. And Rasheed took Misty somewhere in the forest. But where it was warm and quiet. The two disappeared into the forest and were no longer seen. Although, at the wrecked village Saya, Mikagami and Tamorie ran to the well and jumped in. The stonewall that kept it sealed was broken so they knew that something had escaped. But to get to the shadow temple safely they have to go through the well and pass all the tests.  
"Seriously, what do you think the test are about?" Tamorie asked.  
"Ok look. The Shadow Temple is full of illusions and surprises. Everything is almost completely hidden. Unless you are able to see the truth, you would be lost and trapped in there forever," Saya said.  
"But isn't Misty the only one who can see the truth?" Tamorie asked.  
"Yes. But she isn't here so we have to go through the well to pass the test and be able to get through the temple," Mikagami said.  
"But if she were here, we would already be in the temple and fighting the next boss," Saya muttered. In the well, it was dark and dank. A skeleton was seen lying next to a dead end.  
"Now what?" Tamorie asked. But to their surprise the skeleton spoke.  
"Behind the shadows, there is always a way through even if you cannot see it," Saya looked at the wall and walked up to it. She placed her hand through it and pulled back. She then walked through the wall, which seemed to surprise Mikagami and Tamorie.  
"Hey guys, come here," she said. Both of them crossed through and they were in a chamber with many paths and small rivers.  
"Which way?" Mikagami asked.  
"How should I know... Left maybe?" Saya said.  
"Left it is," Tamorie said. They walked to the left and ended up in another dead end. Another voice spoke to them.  
"Beware. Because from here you must retrieve a special key to pass your final test,"  
"I have a bad feeling that the final test is going to be very bad," Tamorie muttered.  
"Only one way to find out," Saya said and the party passed through. Did they make it out of there? I don't know, but we must go and see how Misty and Rasheed are doing...  
It was warm, and where they were heading was where they first fell in love. Not a lot of people were allowed here but that's because the elves around her show no mercy to strangers. But since Rasheed is friends with them, he is welcomed and so is Misty.  
"Almost there..." he muttered. One of the elves who is no taller then Rasheed came up to them. She had elf ears, long white hair and a long gray gown.  
"Rasheed!" she cried with joy. But as soon as she saw Misty her face dropped.  
'What on earth happened to her?" she asked. Rasheed walked passed her without saying anything. She then started to walk beside him.  
"She doesn't have enough time to live. We have to find away to save her," he said.  
"Take her to the temple. I'm sure we would be able to figure out what is wrong," she said.  
"I already know what is wrong. I just need to find a way to save her," he said. The elf girl stopped and watched him walk to the bay.  
"... You've changed to much after you left to be with her..." she thought. The salty air made Rasheed feel a little better. He remembered their first kiss here, and how great it was. He sat down and held onto Misty.  
"I don't know what to do... I just don't know what to do," he said and some tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't bear to watch her waste away. The blood transfusion was killing her, and he doesn't know how long until she bites the big one.  
"... I promised you that I would always be with you. And I'm keeping that promise," he said. He knew that if she were to leave him, he would go with her. He loved her too much to leave her, and if that meant killing himself to be with her. Then so be it.  
"We never had to chance to even get married. But I will always be with you no matter what," he said. He lends down and kissed her on the lips. A very passionate kiss, which lasted for as long as she could remember. IN her mind her demon spirit appeared before her.  
"So you're going to die like this? When you didn't even complete your mission?" Rain asked.  
"I don't know. But I can't shake off the pain. It's just too much for me to handle," Misty said in a sad voice.  
"You're weak. I thought you would do better then that. Especially when you were able to beat me," Rain said.  
"But I..."  
"No buts. Look, I know I am your enemy but I will only say this once. If you die your man over there will kill himself in order to be with you. And your friends heartbroken because you died without fulfilling your mission," Rain said and disappeared. Misty looked down to the ground.  
"I... Don't want Rasheed to die because of me... Saya has been a very good friend. Almost like a sister to me. Mikagami, even though we aren't really brother and sister, he was a good brother to me anyway. And Tamorie, I know we just met but you have been great help in our adventures," a bright glow appeared around her and Rasheed's voice rang out. Calling her, for her to come to him. She then disappeared and reawakened in his arms.  
"Misty?" he asked. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
"You're... Alive," he said with a warm smile.  
"... Man... So much pain... feel like I was hit a bunch of times across the head,' she muttered. He then got up and spun her around. He laughed with joy and kissed her again.  
"You're alive!" Well that's done. Now back to the others. At the well a large one-eyed monster was seen lying on the ground all shriveled up. At the corners were long legs and arms, dead.  
"Well, we certainly passed that test. Now off to the Shadow Temple!" Saya said.  
"Yeah but how do we get out of here?" Mikagami asked.  
"Uh-oh... Umm I could teleport us to the graveyard," Saya said.  
"That would work," Tamorie said. They gathered together and soon they appeared in the graveyard. The sky was black and it was starting to rain. Most of the gravestones were knocked down or the graves were open. Up at the cliff there was a small cave. And that cave was the entrance to the shadow temple. They climbed to the top and ran down the steps. Unlit torches were everywhere, and in the center was a small stone to stand on. Saya stood on it and casted a fire spell that spread through the cave. The torches lit up and the giant door opened.  
"Into the shadows we go," Tamorie said. They disappeared into the temple, and weren't seen until they came to an open gap.  
"So... Mind telling us how we get to the other side?" Mikagami asked. Saya didn't listen. She pressed herself against the back wall and started running.  
"Are you crazy?" Tamorie yelled. Saya jumped the huge gap, and barely made it. She grabbed the ledge and pulled herself up. Mikagami shook his head and sighed,  
"God if that were Misty I would have had a heart attack," he muttered.  
"Come on guys!" Saya yelled.  
"Good lord, how the hell are we suppose to get to the other side?" Tamorie asked. Mikagami then took a running head start and jumped the gap.  
"God you're all nuts!" he yelled. Mikagami front flipped as he got close and he landed a few inches in front of Saya.  
"Show off," she muttered.  
"Hey kid, your turn," Mikagami said with a grin.  
"... I know I'm going to break a bone or something," he muttered. He then took a running head start and jumped the gap. He reached out to grab the ledge but missed. His eyes grew wide as he fell. But good thing Mikagami and Saya grabbed him just in time. They pulled him up and let go of him. He was breathing a bit harder and he got up shaking.  
"Good lord that was freaky," he muttered.  
"It's only the beginning. Things will get much harder as we get close to the boss's chamber," Saya said.  
"Rasheed, I think I can walk on my own now," Misty said.  
"Nope sorry. But I can't let you walk on your own yet. I want to make sure you wont fall over again," he said. Misty was being carried on his back. They were walking at a slow and steady pace to the fields.  
"Well shouldn't we hurry up at least? Our friends need us," she said.  
"Don't rush things. Besides I want to go slow so you can recover much faster," he said. "And besides, the last time you left and went off to fight, you could barely stand up."  
'Well I feel better now Rasheed," she muttered. Rasheed chuckled at her remarks.  
"You're such a firecracker. Always want to make sure your friends are going to be fine. I guess that's one of the many reasons why I love you," he said. Misty laughed a bit herself.  
"Hey that's not all the reasons why you love me. And I haven't even said my reasons for loving you," she said.  
"Oh? So tell me, why do you love me?" he asked with a sly grin.  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe because, you make me happy. You're the nicest man I have ever met. And the only man I really love," she said.  
"The only man? What about Mikagami?" he asked.  
"Well of course I care for him too. But he isn't the one who really cares for me. I mean he doesn't care for me but not as much as you do," she said.  
"Yeah I don't really care for him much," he said.  
"That's because he always ends up kicking your butt or dissing you," she said.  
"Hey I could beat him up in five seconds if I wanted to," he said. They both laughed as they got onto the field.  
"Well, we're almost at the temple," Rasheed said.  
"Hey Saya are we there yet?' Tamorie asked.  
"About half way," she said. They were in a chamber where guillotines were everywhere.  
"... This may take a while," Mikagami said.  
"Not if we run and dodge a lot,' Saya said.  
"I swear you must be one of those crazy types," Tamorie said.  
"It beats waiting for the guillotines to stop slicing," she said. Saya stood close to one of them and waited for it to rise. As it did she ran through. She motioned for the others to come through. Mikagami did so and Tamorie once again stalled for a while.  
"Hurry up slow poke," Saya said to him.  
"I know I'm going to regret this. But I must do it for her," he said. He was thinking about misty. He knew very well that eh was the one that cased her sudden illness.  
"And I plan to make it up to you' he thought. As the guillotine rose he ran through.  
"Took you long enough," Mikagami said.  
"There's still more for us to get through," Saya said. They looked down the narrow pathway, which was covered with guillotines.  
"Oh joy," Tamorie said. At the graveyard entrance Rasheed and Misty continued on to that same ledge where the Shadow Temple is.  
"And I thought this place couldn't get any creepier," Misty muttered.  
"Still scared of this place?" he asked.  
"Brings me bad memories," she said.  
"How bad?" he asked.  
"Really bad," she said. Rasheed began to think. She never told him anything, especially her past. It made him worry about her more whenever she couldn't tell him something. When they reached the ledge Rasheed let Misty off his back.  
"You go first," he said.  
"Fine," she said. Rasheed helped her up so she can grab the ledge. She hoisted herself up and rolled inside. She got up and held out her hand. Rasheed grabbed her hand and was pulled up.  
"Thanks," he said. They then got up and walked down the stairs. The torches still lit and the giant door still open. They walked through and started to move at a faster pace to catch up with the others.  
At the Ferry room they took a quick ferry ride to the other side. As they got closer to the boss's chamber the ferry rocked harder.  
"What the hell is going on?" Mikagami asked.  
"Got some good news and some bad news. Good news is that the boss's chamber is right there. Bad news is the ferry is sinking and we need to abandon ship," Saya said. As the ferry started to sink faster and faster they had no choice but to jump. So they quickly jumped out and landed in front of the boss's door. Saya got to her feet quickly and grabbed the two men by their arms.  
"Come on we have to kill the boss quickly so we can move on and stop the evil from coming!" she said. She kicked open the door and stopped.  
"... Perfect... Now what genius?" Mikagami asked. There was a huge gap between them and the boss door. There was no way for them to jump across.  
"Damn..." Saya muttered.  
"Oh well... So now WHAT?" he cried. He fell over and was about to fall.  
'God damn it!" Mikagami yelled. He reached out to grab him but found Tamorie floating in midair.  
"What the hell..." Tamorie muttered.  
"Invisible bridge... Who would have thought," Saya said. She then walked down the path and made it to the other side.  
"Come on," she called. The others ran across because they weren't too sure if that bridge would stay solid. Saya opened the door and jumped through the hole. She bounced a few times when she hit the ground. When Tamorie and Mikagami hit the ground, they bounced higher.  
"Some kind of drum... Well I don't see anything," Tamorie said. But they were wrong. As soon as they hit the drum the ground around the giant drum because to fill up in acid. Two giant pairs of hands appeared and began to beat on the drum. They continued to bounce higher and higher.  
"Well you were wrong about one thing. I think we found the boss!" Mikagami shouted.  
"Bongo-Bongo," Saya muttered.  
"Bongo what?" Tamorie asked.  
"A shadow beast. You can only see it's hands but the actual body is invisible," Mikagami said.  
"Aim for the hands!" Saya shouted. She started to fire some fire daggers at the hands. But end up missing due to being bounced up and down.  
'Where's Misty when you need her? She could kill it in matter of minutes by just being able to see the actual target," Mikagami thought. They continued to fire spells at the hands to stop it from hitting the drum. But the hard part is seeing the body of the creature. That would mean randomly firing spells in all directions.  
"We're almost there Misty," Rasheed said. They ran through the chambers and dodging shadow monsters. They got into the ferry room but found the ferry shipwrecked at the end.  
"Care for a quick swim?" she asked.  
"It'll be my pleasure," he said. They both dove in and swan to the other side.  
"Come on guys! Quickly fire in random directions while it still can't move!" Saya yelled. Both hands have fallen and now they had to find a way to shoot it down. All three focused their spells in different directions. When they saw the invisible beast show its self , they fired all their attacks at it. But that didn't last long, the beast went back into being invisible and the hands were back to beating the drum. On of the hands hit Tamorie to the edge of the drum, almost causing him to fall into the acid pool.  
"Be careful you dolt!" Mikagami yelled. One of the hands grabbed Mikagami and started to squeeze him.  
"Mikagami!" Saya cried. She started to fire some more fire daggers to let him go. But what surprised her was a light spell that knocked him out of harms way.  
"M-Misty?" It was true. Rasheed and Misty were seen floating above the drum. Misty fired a light arrow spell directly at the boss. It cried in pain but was still alive.  
"Stay focused guys," Misty yelled.  
"...Misty..." Mikagami coughed. He got to his feet and smiled at her. Tamorie got to his feet and started to fire more spells at the beast while it was still stunned. Rasheed drew his sword and got in a fighting stance.  
"Evil creature that needs to be spanked a few times," he muttered. He then lunged at it and slashed it several times until it was nothing. It's blue gore spilled across the drum. But in the center a blue glow appeared.  
"Only one more temple after this. And then we would be after the three stones,' Misty thought. She went in the glow and disappeared. They all appeared in the Chamber of Sages and waited for the sage to appear. The purple symbol glowed and the last of the shiekas appeared.  
"My name is Impa. The sage of Shadow," she said.  
"You're a shieka? But I thought all of them disappeared," Mikagami said.  
"True, but I am the last surviving shieka. But now I have a new role. I am the sage of shadows but was also the princess of hyrule's attendant," Impa said.  
"Excuse me by asking, but would you tell us what happened to princess Zelda?" Saya asked.  
"Same thing that happened to everyone else. Except she was turned into stone. She cannot be awakened without you getting the last sage and finding the three stones," she said.  
"We will do that," Rasheed said.  
"Now go now. And find the last sage," she said and teleported them back to the temple of light. The symbol for Shadows lit up. They were getting close to completing their mission. Only one more sage and off to find the spiritual stones... 


	7. Desert, Thieves, and the Spirit Temple

Chapter 7: Desert, Thieves, and the Spirit Temple  
  
"Now off to the far east. Where we will find the Spirit Temple," Misty said. They walked across the field heading towards the Gerundo's Fortress. Where they will find the haunted desert and the temple. Up the plateau they crossed over the plank until they reached a broken bridge.  
"Well someone certainly don't want us to be coming here," Rasheed said.  
"Well of course not. This is home to the Gerundo Thieves. And plus they are women and they are not fond of men. All though they do once in a while come to the market to get men to go on a 'date' with them. But to only get pregnant so they can continue to grow with women. But once every 300 years a man is born into the Gerundos. And that man becomes their king. And Ganondorf is currently the king of Gerundos," Saya said.  
"No Hattori is," Misty said quietly.  
"Who?" Mikagami asked.  
"Uh-er nothing," she said quickly.  
"Wait a minute. I heard you mention a man named Hattori once. Now tell me who he is," Rasheed said. Misty didn't say anything. Though Tamorie walked up and did.  
"I know who he is. Well at least I think I do. He is the son of Ganondorf and Hellingina. And right now Hattori is the ruler of the Gerundos," Tamorie said.  
"How did you know?" Saya asked.  
"It was just rumors that I heard in my hometown," he said.  
"Interesting," Rasheed thought.  
"Well anyway, I think it's best to figure out a way to get to the other side," Misty said.  
"Hold up there. I need to talk to you for a second," Mikagami said. He grabbed her by the arm and looked at her.  
"You know as well as I know that Tamorie IS Hattori right?" he asked.  
"Yes. But I have this other feeling that he may be only doing this because his father is making him. He may not be evil after all," she said.  
"How can you be so sure?" Mikagami asked.  
"I just know," she said. And she walked back to the others.  
"Oh, Misty..." he said with a sigh. Rasheed walked up to the edge of the broken bridge and looked down. Below was a rushing river and the mouth of it was a waterfall. Rocks at the bottom, it would be very bad if hey were to fall in.  
"So any ideas?" Mikagami asked.  
"We could jump the gap," Saya said.  
"Oh no. I'm not doing that again," Tamorie said.  
"Sounds like a good idea," Misty said.  
"All right! Lets do this girl!" Saya said excitingly.  
"W-W-Wait!" Mikagami shouted.  
"It's too wide to jump!" Rasheed yelled. But it was too late, Misty and Saya took a running head start. They ran passed them and jumped the gap. Saya and Misty soared through the air, they front flipped to the ground and stood up.  
"Hey guys come over here!" misty called out.  
"Yeah guys, it's not that big of a gap once you get a good running head start," Saya yelled.  
"Well if they say it's not hard then all right," Mikagami said. He too took a running head start and jumped.  
"And if Misty can do it, so can I," Rasheed said. Rasheed took a few steps back and ran.  
"... Fine, Fine. I guess I will jump too," Tamorie said. He was the last to just and for once he didn't slip.  
"Good job..." Mikagami muttered. Misty turned around and saw some smoke in the horizon.  
"I have a feeling that the Gerundos are still alive," she muttered.  
"What?" Saya asked.  
"Nothing... Come on let's go," she said. As she walked off, her friends just looked at each other and sighed. What could they do? They knew something was wrong, even though she felt better after some hard times she still didn't want to tell them anything. But she already knows that they are worried and will go at nothing to try and get her to spill the beans.  
They passed threw the gate and were in Gerundo Fortress. She moved in more silently until she saw something move. A Gerundo guard stood above her. She held her breath and so did the others. They waited as the guard left.  
"So how did you know that there were Gerundos?" Rasheed asked her.  
"... Just a wild guess," Misty whispered.  
"What was that?" They all froze. A gerundo came up over the cliff and looked down. She blew her whistle and before they knew it they were surrounded.  
"Hold it right there," said one of them. They had their spears ready and they weren't afraid to use it if necessary.  
"Hands in the air and don't move," said another. Misty did as she was told and so do Saya. Mikagami however didn't, and same with Rasheed and Tamorie. A gerundo jumped down from the cliff. The gerundo guards moved aside to let her through. She looked different from the other gerundos. Probably the leader, because she had orange hair and wore all orange and gold.  
"Now what may I ask are you trespassers doing on our land?" she asked. None of them said anything. They just kept a straight face and stared at her. She moved towards Saya and looked at her.  
"How about you? Would you care to tell me what you are doing here?" she asked again.  
"None of your business you bitch," she muttered. The leader glared at her and smacked her hard across the face, causing Saya to fall to the ground.  
"Watch your mouth girl... How about you?" she asked Misty.  
"Like my friend said. None of your business. And I suggest you let us go before we lay some pain on you," she said.  
"Quite a girl... With a bad attitude," the leader said.  
"You do realize that you are the only ones alive," Mikagami said.  
"Yeah, so what?" asked the leader.  
"Well I was just wondering why are the gerundos still alive. Everyone on the land of Hyrule are gone," Mikagami said.  
"It's because our ruler let us live... Now, throw them in jail. Separate the men from these two girls," she said. The guards moved closer, they grabbed Misty and Saya and pulled them into the crowed of gerundos.  
"The girls wont be given too much pain. But you men are in for a lot of trouble," said one of the guards.  
"And why's that?" Rasheed asked.  
"Because we despise men," said the other. Misty and Saya were taken to one part of the fortress. They pushed them against the wall.  
"Hey wha-" But they had already knocked her out. A few hours later, Saya woke up in a jail cell at the top of the fortress. She looked to the other side and saw Misty.  
"Misty!" she cried. She crawled over to her and shook her.  
"Wake up girl!" Misty opened her eyes and rubbed them.  
"You don't have to yell, I'm not deaf," she muttered. Saya shook her head and looked at her.  
"We have to get out of here and find the others," she said.  
"Yeah we should... But one problem, how the hell do we get out?" Misty asked.  
"We could blow the place," Saya said.  
"Yeah and blow our cover," she said. Misty slowly got up and looked at the window that was high above her. She jumped up and grabbed the edge, pulling herself up so she can see the outside world. She looked down and saw Gerundos patrolling their area. It was heavily guarded where Rasheed and the others were. Misty jumped on a ledge and pressed herself against the wall. Saya did the same and stood next to her.  
"Now what?" Saya asked.  
"We make out way to the main Fortress and go find the others," she muttered. She jumped to the Fortress roof and sneaked passed the gerundos. Saya turned and made faces at them before Misty called her over. A gerundo turned around to the sound of voices.  
"What's wrong?" one of them asked.  
"Nothing. Must be something else," she said. Misty and Saya hid behind a wall and sighed.  
"Damn that was close," Saya whispered. Misty nods and walked to the fortress, she looked through the opening and walked in. Inside there were tables, barrels, crates, and many masks. Spears hung in the corner. A gerundo came around the corner and they quickly hid behind a crate. Slowly making their way up the stairs, along the way Saya casted a spell that knocked them out.  
"And what may I ask was that for?" Misty asked.  
"Thought it would be much easier that way," Saya said. Misty shrugged and walked up the stairs, a jail cell stood on the side. Mikagami was inside with his back to the corner. His eye closed and wasn't noticing Misty or Saya.  
"Mikagami?" Misty asked softly. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He couldn't really see because the gerundos gave him a terrible beating. He shook his head and looked at her again. He got to his feet and ran to her.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Just thought we should check up on you before we head out to the spirit temple," Saya said.  
"Well you two have to get out of here and fast," he said.  
"Why?" Misty asked. She gripped the jail bars and tried to open them by force.  
"That wont work, you have to have a special key in order to open it," he said.  
"Well then where is the god damn key?" Saya muttered. They quickly turned their heads at the sound of footsteps behind them. A gerundo stood behind with two swords in hand. She wore all pink and her mouth was covered.  
"I think that's the one who has the key," Misty muttered.  
"And you wont get it either," said the gerundo guard.  
"Fine then, lets jam!" Saya said while taking out her sword of darkness. Misty was about to draw her wrist blades but Mikagami stopped her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.  
"It's best that you don't fight and let Saya take care of this," he said.  
"Yeah Misty, let me take care of this. You get all the fun so why shouldn't I?" Saya asked. The gerundo guard just laughed.  
"You're going to regret this," she said. She lunged at Saya with all her might, swords clashed together as they fought. Saya's sword of Darkness glowed a black and purple color. She slashed the gerundo in half; it was so horrible that Mikagami had to cover his eyes and Misty's. A small key fell to the ground and Saya picked it up She walked over to the jail cell and unlocked it. Mikagami walked out calmly and looked at Saya.  
"Was that really necessary?" he asked.  
"Well I had to hurry up you know," she said. Misty looked at the fallen gerundo and winced at the sight of red blood pouring out.  
"Well... I guess we should... Find Rasheed and Tamorie then," Misty said. Saya looked at her and back down to the gerundo. She rubbed the back of her head and looked peeved.  
"Sorry Misty. Went a little crazy there," she said.  
"... It wouldn't matter, you go crazy anyway," Misty muttered. Saya punched her in the shoulder but in a friendly manner. She chuckled a bit and the three walked out of the fortress. They appeared in a higher level of the fortress, not many guards so it made it much easier to go from one place to another. Mikagami sighed and put his arm around her shoulder.  
"Personally I like it without Rasheed," he thought. "He is after all a chimp." Into the next room, there were only two guards. One guard was patrolling the narrow pathway and another was guarding the path to the ramp. And up that ramp will lead them to another jail cell.  
'So what's the plan?" Mikagami whispered.  
"I could clear the hallway again," Saya said.  
"Uh how about... No," Misty said. A gerundo turned and walked towards them. They quickly hid and huddled together, holding their breaths and waited for her to move on.  
"I'm telling you I can take them all out in one blow," Saya whispered.  
"And I'm telling you that you shouldn't," Misty whispered back.  
"Well I say that the both of you keep quiet and we should just sneak passed them," Mikagami whispered harshly. Misty looked and him and nods her head. She looks at Saya, who didn't seem to approve but she nod anyway in agreement. When the guard wasn't looking they moved passed her, not making any noise. The next guard was easy to pass because she was fixing her hair and didn't notice them. They ran up the ramp and they were in another jail cell. Inside Rasheed was leaning on the back wall with his eyes closed. His arms crossed and he looks unhurt and relaxed. Misty knocked on the bars and that sort of woke him up.  
"Misty?" he asked. He placed his hands on the bar door and looked at her.  
"Hey there, we're here to bust you out... But first, hey Saya mind you take care of the next guard that will appear in 3... 2... 1," she said. A guard fell from the ceiling and landed with a thud. This time she wore all green and had two swords.  
"It'll be my pleasure," Saya said. The gerundo just laughed.  
"I saw the corpse of the last gerundo you slaughtered. You wont be able to do that to me," she said.  
'We'll see about that," Saya said as she drew her sword of darkness. Mikagami stood by Misty and got ready to cover her eyes when it got ugly. Rasheed however started to thrash around trying to bust open the bar door by force. Misty turned and looked at him.  
"You don't have to do that... Saya will be able to get the key," she said. Rasheed stopped in place and looked at her.  
"If you say so," he said. Misty held his hand and smiled. Rasheed grinned and looked at her.  
"Die you wrench," muttered the gerundo. Saya and the gerundo went all out and the gerundo had some pretty good moves.  
"This will be interesting," Mikagami said. Rasheed and Misty nod as they were watching them fight. Saya's sword started to glow that same glow as before.  
"Oh god not that again," Misty muttered. Saya lunged at the gerundo and slashed her, attempting to cut her in half. But the gerundo back flipped out of the way and slashed the sword out of Saya's hands. The sword went flying and impaled itself into the wall. The gerundo held one of her swords against Saya's neck and grinned.  
"Now back to your cells. She has lost the battle and therefore will go back to her cell on the other side of the fortress," she said. Saya grunted and didn't say anything, she could have used her magic but she knew she would get everyone in major trouble if she did. So she just kept quiet and stood there. Misty however stepped forward and had her wrist blades drawn.  
"Then I will fight instead," Misty said. The gerundo looked at her and laughed.  
"You think you can honestly beat me?" she asked.  
"I can and I will," Misty said. The gerundo pushed Saya to the side and got her swords ready. Saya pulled her sword out of the wall and watched.  
"Watch this girlie," muttered the gerundo. She took out a deku nut and threw it; it snapped and blinded Misty for a while. The gerundo disappeared and slashed her from behind. She fell forward and quickly turned to slash her back. The gerundo dodged and they disappeared.  
"Wh-where did they go?" Saya asked.  
"They are still here... Just moving at very fast speeds," Rasheed said.  
"No really?" Mikagami asked sarcastically. A bright light went off and disappeared in a split second, and the gerundo fell down helplessly.  
"Please... Don't kill me... I was only doing what I was told," she pleaded.  
"I don't know... Saya what do you think?" Misty asked.  
"Up to you my friend," she replied. Misty grinned and looked the gerundo.  
"All right, I'll let you live... this time," Misty said.  
"Thank you..." said the gerundo. But in her hand she had another deku nut; she got up and laughed. "Fools!" Misty got in her fighting position but it was too late, the gerundo threw the deku nut and it snapped. She was blind once again and couldn't see for a few seconds. When she was able to see, the gerundo was gone.  
"Man... And we weren't able to get the key!" Misty cried.  
"The key? You mean this key?" Saya asked holding out the key to Rasheed's jail cell.  
"Hey how the heck did you get that?" Misty asked.  
"I have no idea," she muttered. She tossed the key to Misty and unlocked the cell door. Rasheed stepped out and hugged her.  
"Thank you..." he whispered.  
"Hey love birds... We have to find Tamorie," Mikagami said. Misty pulled away from Rasheed.  
"Oh yeah..." she said. Outside they could hear voices coming from everywhere. They quickly ran outside and soon they were surrounded once again. Tamorie was seen in front of the gerundos.  
"Hi guys," he said.  
"Tamorie, how did you get out?" Misty asked.  
"I believe it was me," said the gerundo leader. They stood still not saying anything because the last time they were thrown to jail because they were mouthing off.  
"No need to be scared. The truth is we need your help. I am not the true leader of the gerundos. Nabooru is, but for some reason she never came back after the outbreak plagued Hyrule," she said.  
"And you want us to find her," Saya said.  
"Yes, she should be somewhere in the Spirit Temple because she is the Sage of Spirit," she said.  
"Well what do you know... A Gerundo, a Sage of Spirit," Rasheed said.  
"We will let you pass. Just go through that gate and you will be in the Haunted Desert. If you pass through safely you will be able to get in the Spirit Temple," the gerundo said.  
"Thank you... By the way, what is your name?" Mikagami asked.  
"My name is Kira. Now go and be careful," Kira said. Misty nodded her head and headed towards the gate. It was a huge gate with two red flags on both sides. They were still and would sometimes flutter in the light breeze. A Gerundo guard was seen on top of a watchtower. She looked down and smiled and pulled the lever that opened the gate. On the other side the wind was blowing rather hard and the sands were kicking up. As soon as they took that one step, the wind was blowing much harder then usual.  
"How are we suppose to get to the temple if we can't see?" Saya yelled.  
"What?" Misty yelled.  
"Hey guys, lets just keep walking and we should be able to find it," Mikagami hollered. Tamorie walked in one direction and disappeared.  
"TAMORIE!" Rasheed yelled. But before he knew it he was behind him.  
"What the hell... How did you get here?" Misty asked.  
"We have to be careful guys, you go in the wrong direction and you will be somehow brought back to where you came from," Tamorie yelled above the storm.  
'Well we can't just stand here," Mikagami yelled. Misty fell silent. She was staring at something that no one could see. A red flag stood fluttering in the harsh wind. Rasheed couldn't see it but he knew something was wrong with her.  
"Hey what's wrong?" he asked. Misty then took off; startled the others ran after her. Misty ran from red flag to the other, knowing that it would lead them to the temple. A small pool of sand stretched out. Misty just jumped over it as if it was nothing and continued on. Rasheed kept up with her but still went on a good enough pace so the others wouldn't get lost. He turned around and saw that they have disappeared. Where could they have gone? Let's see...  
"What the hell... Man!" Saya cried in anger. They were somehow teleported somewhere in the desert. Don't know how or why, but in the small pit in her stomach it was a trap to separate them.  
"I knew we couldn't trust those gerundos," Mikagami said while kicking the sand. Tamorie didn't say anything; he just stood there blank. In his mind he heard a voice, a voice that made him do this.  
"This should get them lost. Now they will never find the sage of spirit," Hattorie said. Tamorie in his mind retaliated.  
"How could you? I-I thought you were gone for good!"  
"Not so, now it's time for me to take over for a while and keep these two brainless chickens preoccupied," Hattorie said. Tamorie was strucked and his eyes changed back to red as from the beginning. He chuckled silently to himself and glared at Saya and Mikagami. Somewhere in the desert Misty was still running, she saw a shrine and smiled.  
"There it is," she muttered. But before she could get to the top of the shrine, Rasheed tackled her and they fell in to the bottom of the shrine. It was much better down there because there was no sand or wind. And also there was a small old bed and candles lit in the corners.  
"Are you crazy?" Rasheed asked. He held her down as if she was about to take off again.  
"Will you just chill out? I was leading us here so the ghost of the desert can lead us to the spirit temple," she said. She struggled to get him off her. Though he held her firmly down.  
"Ghost? What are you talking about?" he asked.  
"The ghost of the desert. He was assigned here to lead the ones who are worthy enough to the spirit temple. He is the one who will take us directly to the Desert Colossus," Misty said. Rasheed looked at her as if she has gone crazy but then sighed and got off her.  
"Well all we can do now is just wait here or find a way to the temple. But now we lost Saya and the others," Rasheed said.  
"Rasheed... Trust me on this. I have been here befo-"but stopped. She has indeed been here, and that was several years ago. There's another secret that she never revealed, she along with Link were the ones who locked Ganondorf away. She was also the one who fought side by side with him when they were awakening the sages and receiving the medallions.  
"Misty... I know you are keeping so many things from me... But you must tell me," he said. She didn't know what to do. He mind was flowing with all her secrets and her past. But there was a terrible secret she kept. And it was from what had happened in the spirit temple...  
"Misty?" he asked. He had shaken her lightly to wake her up. "Come on... Please, don't scare me like that." Misty looked at him in the eyes and saw his worries. She flung her arms around and sighed.  
"Rasheed... There's a couple of things that I really need to tell you," she whispered.  
"What?" he asked.  
"The first time Link came here... I was with him. We fought side by side and awakened the sages. We were also the ones who fought Ganondorf and sealed him away," she said. Rasheed pulled her away and looked at her.  
"What? But I thought Link was the only one who..."  
"No... You see back then I was only 14 years old. I didn't know any spells but was a good fight. Though by the time we defeated Ganondorf, I disappeared back to my village. No one really knew who I was so they left me out of it," she said. Rasheed couldn't believe it, but for some reason he did. He in fact had known her since birth but not really know her until a few years ago.  
"Why couldn't you tell me this?" he asked.  
"Because... Because I thought you would worry. And that we wouldn't be able to continue this mission if I told you or anyone else," she said.  
"You could have told me... I love you," he whispered and he kissed her passionately. It lasted for quite a while, as they were both on the ground. He pulled away and rolled over so she was one top. Her head rested on his chest.  
"Rasheed... there's also one more thing I need to tell you. But I am afraid it may happen again," she said. Rasheed sat up and looked at her. Misty rolled to the side an sat up too.  
"What/" he asked.  
"Well back then when I was with Link... At the Spirit Temple I was..." but was cut off due to a strange noise from above. It sounded eerie as it hovered at the top of the shrine. They quickly climbed up and looked up. Nothing there, but to Misty she saw something. She ran up the short ramp and saw a poe. Not an ordinary poe because this poe didn't carry a lantern like the rest of them. It was carrying a small torch in hand. When it knew it was being watched it turned around and looked at Misty. However Rasheed couldn't see this poe so he just looked at Misty.  
"Welcome young travelers. I shall now guide you to the Desert Colossus," it said. Rasheed couldn't believe what he had heard. He thought he was going delusional. The winds weren't as harsh as they were anymore. But still it was hard to see and hear at the same time. But he could definitely hear what the poe said. The poe took off and so did Misty. Rasheed ran off to catch up with her for she was moving fast. But that was because the poe was moving fast. She couldn't afford to lose sight of him or they will get lost.  
"Ok can you explain to me on why we are running?" he asked.  
"The poe is moving very fast you see..."  
"Wait! What poe?" he asked.  
"The poe is invisible. Of course you couldn't really see him," she said. He didn't say anything because he was thinking hard about something. They moved at odd angles but soon enough they were at the Desert Colossus. It was quiet, no movement at all. But the winds have died down and so has the sands. In the distance was a large statue of a woman. Might be a gerundo but it was almost falling apart so you couldn't tell anymore. But the entrance was still in tact so they should be able to enter. Misty started to walk to the temple, though Rasheed placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Hold on, you were about to tell me something but you couldn't... What was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked. Misty thought for a while.  
"Well the witches are dead so they can't possibly do that to me again... But..." she thought.  
"Misty?" he asked.  
"Oh it was nothing important," she said and continued walking.  
"Well I did tell him the important facts so there shouldn't be anything else. And I did tell him more about our mission... But I never told him about my life and my past... Those scares are still too painful for me to talk about," she thought again. They walked passed a rock formation and went up the small set of stairs. Inside the temple it was still the same as from the last time she was here. Except it looked like no one has been here for ages because there was sand and dust everywhere. The small elevator platform stopped at the top of the stairs. Misty walked up and went over to see if it still worked. She stepped on the platform and waited. No response.  
"What are you doing?" Rasheed asked.  
"Trying to see if this elevator still works," Misty said.  
"Well does it?"  
"Well I'm not moving," she said. Tamorie and the others were somewhere back at the fortress. They went back after figuring that they wouldn't be able to get to the temple. Tamorie was hiding behind a crate, his eyes glowing as he watched what was going on. He focused his energy and the elevator jerked. It sent Misty up to the top floor, leaving Rasheed behind.  
"MISTY!" he cried. Misty ended up at the top floor and for some reason the elevator wouldn't go back down. She tried to step on it but it felt like it was part of the floor. No matter how hard she hit it, it wouldn't move.  
"Damn," she muttered. She started to head down the path looking for a way out. Rasheed ran to the right side and followed the pathway, hoping that it would lead him to Misty. However Misty was in a room with a huge statue in the back. She walked to a door and opened it, she looked out and found that it lead to outside but in a higher level. As she looked out a shadowy figure slowly made its way to her. It pushed her outside and slammed the door behind her. Misty ran to the door and tried to pull it open but it was shut tight. She started to bang on the door and yelled. But no one heard her. From behind she heard a voice, a voice that gave her nightmares after the incident. The voice had an old lady voice to it. The kind that gave peoples the run for their money.  
"Hello deary," crackled one of the voices. Misty slowly turned and saw them. To her horror, she saw the twin witches Kotake and Koume.  
"You... But how?" Misty asked.  
"We were brought to life and back for revenge. But I see Link isn't around to save you this time. And besides we didn't to brainwash you. If only we were able to, you would have been a great warrior for Ganondorf," said Koume.  
"Yeah well Rasheed will be able to beat you guys just the same," Misty said.  
"Who said? How do you know we aren't going to turn you into a killing machine once again?" Kotake asked.  
"No... No please not that again!" Misty cried and before she knew it a bright light surrounded her. She disappeared and the witches crackled.  
"Poor dear... Too bad she is going to be our slave again!" Koume said.  
"I know sister. Now to keep that pretty boy at bay while we prepare," said Kotake. Both witches disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
"Where are you?" Rasheed whispered. He was somewhere deep in the spirit temple. Not knowing what went on, but he could sense her. But her energy was very faint. In a chamber room Misty was bound to the wall. The witches brainwashing her with a bunch of lies.  
"Are you sure this Rasheed will find you?" Koume asked Misty.  
"I'm sure of it!" she replied sharply.  
"Well how do you know he isn't going to turn back and leave you here? How do you know he isn't going to find the sage and leave you?" Kotake asked.  
"I just know you ancient prune!" Misty said.  
"Oh a feisty one... Well take a look at this," Koume said. She held out a crystal ball. It showed images of Misty and Rasheed. But mostly the ones that had impact on her. The time when they first met and when she was taken over by an evil spirit.  
"As you can see, he was intending to kill you that time," Kotake said. Misty watched closely at the ball, she watched when Rasheed nearly killed her.  
"No... He only did that to save me," Misty said.  
"Oh? Well how about this?" Kotake asked. Another imaged formed when they were first fighting. It was to see who was stronger but only for fun. SH watched as Rasheed once again almost tried to kill her.  
"No... It's not true!" Misty cried. Tears welded up in her eyes. "It's just not true."  
"Oh but it is my dear... Just keep watching my crystal ball," Koume said. More and more images were seen and not of Misty and Rasheed, but of her and Saya and Mikagami. Tears fell from her eyes, she couldn't believe it all. But in her heart she was starting to feel alone. The thoughts and images of the ones she cared for were turning against her. The witches just crackled and they continued to turn her against Rasheed and the others. Meanwhile in the mirror room, Rasheed looked down and saw a platform that is already in the bottom floor. He jumped down and was in the giant statue room. He looked around and saw the face of the giant statue was gone. It looked to have melted away and replacing it was a gate door. He jumped to the door and flung it open. Inside was a chamber. It was quiet, a bit too quiet. There was laughter in the air and the two witches appeared.  
"Well if it isn't young Rasheed," Kotake said.  
"Where's Misty?" he asked.  
"Oh you will be seeing her... Soon," Koume said.  
"Tell me where she is right now!" Rasheed yelled.  
"You want her? Fine... Oh Slave!" Kotake yelled. She clapped her hands two times and Misty appeared in a gerundo fighter outfit. Much like Kira's outfit but it was the color black.  
"Misty?" Rasheed asked. She didn't say anything. Her eyes fixed on him like a hawk seeking out it's pray.  
"She is no longer the Misty you know... But we will leave her here so she can seek out revenge," Koume said. Both witches disappeared and that gave Misty the signal. Her wrist blades in hand she lunged at Rasheed. Rasheed ducked out of the way, and Misty slashed the rock pillar to bits.  
"Misty please stop!" Rasheed pleaded. She still didn't answer, she continued to slash at him. Rasheed grabbed her arms and stopped.  
"What's the matter with you?" he asked. She pulled away and kicked him to the side.  
"As if you don't know... You never loved me!" she cried.  
"What are you talking about? I love you too much and we are suppose to get married," Rasheed said softly.  
"Yeah right. We were supposed to get married, but I know the truth. You just want me dead!" she cried. A small tear fell from her eyes. "But that's over now. I now work for Koume and Kotake!"  
"Misty I don't want you dead. I want you here with me," he pleaded.  
"Shut up!" she yelled. Her wrist blades withdrawn. In her hands, black fireballs formed. She held out on hand and aimed at him.  
"I don't believe you! You don't know how much I went through! When I was young, I felt alone! And that was because my mother left me. I went off searching in the Lost Woods for my mother. But then I was ambushed by wolfos. Do you know how it feels to be alone" I wasn't found until the next day. Nobody cared for me until I finished my training to become a warrior," she said. More tears fell. "And I am now taken over by an evil spirit! I will never be the same anymore because no one cared for me!"  
"Misty... I never knew that your life was like that," Rasheed said softly.  
"Well now you do... But that's not going to stop me from getting revenge," she said. She shot the fireball at him, he dodged and tackled her.  
"Please... Don't make me do this," Rasheed said. Misty kicked him off and fired another fireball. He blocked it again and formed an ice sword in his hand. He ran up to slash her but missed intentionally.  
"I don't care how you fell. All I know is you're going down!" she yelled. A giant black fire formed above her.  
"Misty... If this is how it is going to be then so be it!" he cried. A tear formed in his eyes and he lunged at her. The ice sword disappeared and his fists glowed. His hair changed to gold and his eyes fiery red. Misty blasted the black fire and Rasheed used his attack. Both strucked at the same time though Rasheed broke threw and punched Misty in the stomach. The glow from his hands formed around her and they both fell. Misty lied motionless on the ground. Rasheed's hair turned back to brown and his eyes changed to green. He crawled over to Misty and held her in his arms.  
"I never wanted you to be dead..." he whispered. She slowly opened her eyes and looked straight at him. Another black fireball formed in her hand and she was about to fire it but he just grabbed her hand.  
"Please... Listen to me," he said.  
"No... You will just tell me more lies," she said angrily. She tried to get up but the pain was surging through her body.  
"I will never lie to you... What ever those witches done to you... It made you turn against me," he said softly. Misty remained quiet, her mind was flowing with too much images.  
"But... They said to me..."  
"What they told you was a lie," he said again.  
"So it was all a lie? But... Who am I suppose to believe?" she thought. She was lost in confusion. Remembering her past and her life with Rasheed was too much for her.  
"Don't listened to him deary. He is just telling him more lies!" Koume said. Both witches appeared in front of them. Misty suddenly started to be swallowed up in a black void in the ground.  
"Misty!" Rasheed cried. He tried to grab her but it was too late, she was gone and the void disappeared.  
"You want her back? Then come and get us!" Kotake said. Both witches disappeared in a red and blue puff of smoke. Rasheed got to his feet and ran after them.  
"I won't let them take her away again!" he yelled. He ran down the small hallway and was in a dead end. He looked up and saw the witches; he glared at them and started to climb the walls. When he got to the top, he ran to the left rammed the door open. Inside the witches were circling a huge platform arena. He jumped up and drew his twin swords.  
"Give her back!" he yelled. Kotake and Koume laughed they appeared on both sides of him and blasted two separate spells. Kotake used fire and Koume used ice. Rasheed back flipped to dodge the attacks.  
"To bad you don't know how to defeat us. Only that girl knows but she's not here!" Koume said.  
"I don't need to know. I can just break your necks!" Rasheed yelled. The witches laughed once again and continued this assault. Meanwhile in the dark void, Misty was seen floating. Her eyes open and blank, she was muttering and thinking at the same time.  
"It's... So cold in here... Rasheed couldn't even save me that time," she thought. She continued to float in darkness doubting Rasheed will ever save her. Rasheed jumped and casted a ice spell at Kotake, it did some damage on her, though that just made them angry.  
"You've done it boy... Now we will show you our true power!" Kotake said. Koume and Kotake started to circle above him, they fused together into Twinrova. Her hair was split between red and blue and she had two wands. One blue and one red, and she was giant. Rasheed wasn't intimidated; he just kept his cool and got in a ready stance.  
"Bring it on," he said. Misty was watching the whole fighting, the witches casted a spell so she could watch him fight yet lose at the same time. Twinrova fired a fire spell, and Rasheed dodged but it didn't work this time because the fire started to spread all over the ground.  
"Damn..." he muttered. He landed on one of the pillars, and started to rethink his strategy.  
"Give it up dear, you'll never win!" Twinrova said. She fired an ice spell, though this time Rasheed stood still. He raised his swords and the ice beam bounced off and hit Twinrova.  
"Whoa... So that's the secret," he muttered. He lunged at Twinrova and slashed her about ten or twenty times before she got up to fire the next spell.  
"Bastard," she muttered. She fired a fire spell and an ice spell at the same time; thought Rasheed was too smart so he reflected them both at her. He slashed her again and she separated. Kotake and Koume were lying on the ground and glaring at him.  
"Give me back Misty," he said harshly.  
"Sure we'll give her back... By throwing you into the void along with her!" Koume said. And on their last breath they summoned a void and died. Rasheed looked in the void and saw her.  
"Misty!" he yelled. She looked up but didn't move.  
"Give me your hand!" he called out. She still didn't move but she did get up.  
'Please Misty!" he called again.  
"I don't know if I should really do this..." she thought.  
"MISTY!" he yelled. The void started to get smaller.  
"But I..." she started.  
"Please Misty... I promise if you come to me you will not be alone again!" he said softly. This got Misty thinking. She started running to him, she reached out and grabbed his hand, and as the void started to close she was pulled out and into his arms. He held onto her and kissed her on top of the head. A teardrop fell from her eyes she felt really confused. She didn't know what to do at the moment.  
"Please don't cry... You must know I will always be with you..." he said. Before she could say anything a blue glow appeared around them, they were transported to the chamber of sages. In the chamber, the orange symbol glowed and a gerundo appeared.  
"My name is Nabooru and I am the Sage of Spirit. You have awakened the last of the sages," she said.  
"Yeah but now we have to find the three spiritual stones," Rasheed said.  
"It shouldn't be that hard... If you know where to look. You see they aren't in the original places now. They are hidden deep within the land," she said.  
"Ok then... Well lets go get Saya and the others and we will start a whole new mission," Rasheed said. Nabooru nods and they were teleported to the temple of time. There the symbol of spirit lit up. All six symbols glowed and three holes etched in the center.  
"What took you guys so long?" Saya asked. They were all waiting by the exit for them.  
"Took you long enough, so let's start finding those stones," Mikagami said. Misty still didn't feel so sure of herself. Even though she is back with Rasheed she still felt lost. 


	8. Chapter 8: The First Stone Lies within

Chapter 8: The First Stone Lies within  
  
Near the entrance to the forest, Misty's eyes were blank. She was thinking over and over and still couldn't get her answers. Tamorie was grinning to himself when he watched her walk like she was in a trance.  
"The whole thing went perfectly. Deep down inside she is slowly coming to my side of the battle," he thought. Mikagami looked at Misty and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey are you going to be all right?" he asked.  
"Huh? Uh yeah sure," she said softly. Mikagami looked at her as if someone had trade places with her.  
"This isn't the Misty I know," he thought. He then went up to Saya, Rasheed and Tamorie, leaving Misty in the back.  
"Do you guys notice something strange about Misty?" he asked them.  
"That she is always quiet you mean? Then no not really," Saya said.  
"Well she just looks like she is in some sort of trance. I tried to talk to her but she was just out of it," Mikagami said.  
"Well maybe she isn't feeling well," Tamorie said.  
"I don't know," he said. Rasheed hearing their conversation he slowed down to walk with Misty.  
"... Hey can I talk to you once we get deep enough in the forest?" he asked. Misty just sighed and nods. They were about half way in the forest. The sun was shining through the leaves, lighting their way to the spiritual stone of forest. Of course you would think it would be with the Great Deku Tree, but no it's not. When Tamorie a.k.a took the stones he sent them far off in the forest. But no on knows where in the forest. Rasheed sighed and held her hand. Her hand felt lifeless when he touched it, but he just held it as if nothing had happened. In the clearing there was a huge shrine in the center and some huge boulders scattered about. The shrine was covered with vines and had a light green color to it.  
"So is this the place where we will find the first stone?" Saya asked.  
"I'm pretty sure about it," Rasheed said. Saya walked up to it and tried to open it.  
"Locked... Well good thing I brought the key," she said.  
"What key?" Mikagami asked. Saya grinned and took out her sword of darkness. She slashed the door several times before giving up.  
"Ok... I give up!" she finally said.  
"Maybe it requires a spell or something to open it," Tamorie said.  
"Yeah well what type of spell is it anyway?" Mikagami asked.  
"I have no idea," Tamorie said. He lied, only he knew the spells to open the shrines to each of the spiritual stones. The sun was about to set, night was coming soon and it will be too dark to see.  
"... Another day wasted, well I guess we can camp out for the night. I mean we haven't rested for oh I don't know TWO DAYS!" Saya said.  
"Yeah I guess we should camp out," Tamorie said. Mikagami threw down a few deku sticks and lit them.  
"Don't expect me to sing Kumbiya," he muttered. Saya, Tamorie and Rasheed laughed. Though Misty just sat behind an oak tree. She wrapped herself in her arms and looked down. Deep inside her heart she still felt alone, but she also felt that the mission is more important then anything. The group was sitting around the fire and was talking about how they might be able to get in. Rasheed turned and noticed misty wasn't there so he got up and left. They didn't notice he left and just kept talking; Rasheed however looked behind the oak tree and saw her sitting there.  
"Hey there," he said softly. She looked up but then put her head down. He sat down next to her and looked at her. He knew she was still not herself, so he tried to cheer her up.  
"You know... You should try and be yourself again. We need your help to open the door to the shrine," he said.  
"It's always the mission that comes first, I know that... But it's just..." she started.  
"It's just what?" he whispered. The fire had gone out due to Saya and the others going to sleep. Misty didn't answer to his question and remained silent.  
"You do know you have to answer me... Especially the questions I have for you," he said softly. "Such as, what really did happen to you?"  
"So much... But... It's just not that... You don't know how it feels to be alone," she said. Rasheed smiled and looked into the forest.  
"I guess I don't... But the thing about you is, you don't allow people to get that close to you," he said softly. She looked up at him as if he was a nut.  
"I have many friends... And so do you, it's just you don't want them near you... Or to even get to know you personally... But since you and I have a much different friendship, I would love to know you. A lot more actually," he said.  
"You don't want to learn more about my life... It is too painful for me to think or even talk about it. The scares in my heart have been in me ever since Nayru and the other gods disappeared and never returned... I was alone for years. Do you have any idea how that feels to go into the woods and search for your mother and all you hear is nothing?" she said angrily. Rasheed fell silent; he was listening to every word she said.  
"When I was in the woods... The darker parts... I was attacked by two huge wolfos... I couldn't do anything so I just stood there... I was wounded very badly and no one found me for over a day and a half... That's how I met up with my elder... But that wasn't the reason why I felt alone... Too many reasons," she said.  
"There's no need for you to feel alone..." he said softly.  
"Yes there is, I lost my mother and had no idea what had happened to her! I didn't find out until two years ago! I was alone then and I couldn't do anything for the loss of my mother," she said. Tears fell from her eyes and she dug her face into her arms.  
"You were never alone... And that's because you have me," he said. She looked up and looked into the ground.  
"You should never feel alone..." he said again.  
"You don't understand," she said.  
"Yes I do... And I'll prove it," he said. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. He looked into her eyes and smiled. A small smile formed on her face as well. He held her in his arms and said,  
"You will never be alone... Once this whole mission is over we will get married and live our lives together." The smile got brighter and she was soon starting to feel herself again. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms. Tamorie was hiding behind some trees nearby, watching and listening to everything they said and did.  
"That bastard Rasheed is ruining this whole plan all together," he whispered. A dagger formed in his hand as he slowly made his way to the sleeping couple.  
"If I can't take her to Ganondorf then no one will have her. But Ganondorf will be pleased anyway if I killed her," he thought. He kneeled down to her and raised his dagger. His face darkened as he went to strike her in the heart. Just as he was only a centimeter away from killing her he stopped. The dagger almost hit her but had stopped. His hand started to shake and his face broken, he didn't know why he didn't kill her.  
"Why... Can't I kill her?" he thought. He tried forcing his hand but it didn't budge. So he pulled away and got up. He quickly went back to the bonfire and sat down.  
"Why can't I kill her?" he asked himself again. Mikagami had one eye open, had he knew what was happening?  
  
**** The sun rose from the top of the trees, Mikagami was the first to wake up. He didn't bother to wake the others up, but he had to talk to Misty about what had happened last night. He walked around the oak tree and saw Misty and Rasheed. He grunted and thought to himself,  
"Next time I ought to strangle that guy for sleeping with my sister," He kneeled down and nudged her.  
"Hey wake up," he whispered.  
"Nya what?" she said. He placed his hand over her mouth and held his finger to his lips.  
"Shhh... Just come with me," he whispered. She slowly got up and followed him, not knowing why he would wake her at this hour. They walked for over 15 minutes; there he stopped by a small river.  
"Why did you bring me here?" she asked.  
"Because... It's about Tamorie," he said.  
"What about him?" she asked. Mikagami took a deep breath and sat down on a rock. He didn't know how to tell her but it had to be done, for her sake.  
"Last night, when you were asleep... He tried to..."  
"Tried to what?" Misty asked anxiously.  
"Well he tried to... Kill you," he said. Misty was left speechless, she knew that he is Hattori but she always thought he had changed.  
"But for some reason... He just couldn't. I over heard him repeating over and over this question. And it was, 'Why couldn't I kill her?'"  
"So... He was about to kill me... But then decided not to?" she asked.  
"I know it sounds strange but that's what happened," Mikagami said. Before they could continue their conversation Saya was calling them. They quickly head over to the shrine and saw that the door was glowing.  
"What's going on?" Rasheed asked.  
"I don't know... I went up to see if I could open it and it just started to glow," Tamorie said. The stone door stopped glowing and opened. A series of stairs appeared that lead down in the shrine.  
"How convenient," Mikagami said. Misty went ahead and ran down the stairs.  
"Well I see she is feeling herself again," Saya muttered.  
"Yeah," Rasheed said with a smile. He too ran down the stairs and soon the other's followed. Down the stairs, they saw Misty standing in front of a pedestal, and there the spiritual stone of forest stood. It glowed a bright green and float above its tomb. Misty went to try and grab it but pulled back when it gave off electrical discharge.  
"OW!" she cried.  
"Ok... So now how are we supposed to get it?" Saya asked.  
"Well why don't we read the writings you dolt," Mikagami said. Saya glared at him and shook her head. She mouthed the words "Whatever" and walked around the chamber. Misty looked at the small writings and began to read them out loud.  
"Only those who carry the blood of Farore can take the sacred stone of the forest. Those who don't carry such blood shall face off against the spirits of the forest,"  
"Ok since none of us have Farore's blood... Shouldn't the demons be here by now?" Tamorie asked. He looked at Saya's facial expression and gazed at what she was staring at.  
"Uh guys?" he said.  
"Not now Tamorie," Mikagami said. He was busy trying to figure out how to get the stone; Misty and Rasheed were reading the sentence over again.  
"Guys!" he said again.  
"What?" Mikagami finally said. He turned and he froze. Two giant wolfos appeared. They had blood red eyes and saliva dripped from their mouths.  
"Hey guys why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Rasheed asked. He got up and turned, his eyes grew wide and he grabbed Misty and turned her around.  
"Wow that's huge," she said. Rasheed drew his twin swords and got in a fighting stance. The wolfos saw him draw his weapons; they growled and started to walk closer to them.  
"Let me handle this," Rasheed said. The four nod and backed away, but at the same time getting ready to help out. Misty however stayed in place and tried to pull the stone from the pedestal.  
"Come on move!" she muttered.  
"I can't stand this! Hey lets just help him out and let Misty take care of the stone," Saya said.  
"But she would be left wide open! Let's just..." Tamorie said.  
"Yeah but the fight will end faster this way!" Saya said. The two men groaned and jumped into the fight along with her. Misty however almost got the stone out but shards or glass were shooting out at her hand. Causing her to bleed, and the drips of blood disappeared into the glowing light. A figure appeared in front of her. No one saw this figure but for some reason only she could see him. His name was Vladimir, supposedly Misty and Rasheed's friend. But a few months ago he tried to rape her at Farore's Shrine. She looked up and her eyes grew wide.  
"Stay the hell away from me..." she snapped. Vladimir just grinned and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Relax darling... I'm not here to cause you any trouble... I'm just here to help you out," he said innocently.  
"Yeah right! Some friend you are, you almost... did it with me," she spat.  
"Hey... I couldn't help it... I guess I was just a little jealous because Rasheed is now engaged to you," he said warmly. Mikagami turned his head and looked at Misty, all he saw was her cursing to the air.  
"Ok... Maybe she isn't completely ok," he thought.  
"Is that all you can say? Because if it is I would like to take this stone now and leave," she said angrily. Vladimir just smiled and chuckled.  
"Always like that... But I have to say Rasheed is a lucky man," he said. He disappeared in a glow of bright green. The stone fell out and into her hands and the two giant wolfos disappeared into a puff of black smog. Rasheed stood there confused, Saya blinked and her mouth open. Misty walked over to them and held out the spiritual stone of forest.  
"Got the stone out," she said coolly.  
"Aw the fights over?" Saya asked.  
"Afraid so... But hey, two more stones to get and we will live our lives in peace," Tamorie said.  
"Um... Misty? Who were you talking to and how on earth did that stone come out?" Mikagami asked.  
"Uh... Well lets get going!" she said. She started out of the shrine and left the others standing there dazed.  
"Well... That was interesting... Did you know what happened?" Saya asked Rasheed.  
"Nope," he said. Though it was a lie. He knew Vladimir was here and helped them get the stone out.  
"Thank you... Vladimir," he whispered. 


	9. Chapter 9: Beneath the lava pools There ...

Chapter 9: Beneath the lava pools. There lies the next Stone.  
  
The mountains rose high into the clouds as they drew near the mountain ranges.  
"Ok why are we here? I doubt that the stone of fire would be here anyway," Mikagami said.  
"Well let's just say that the stone is hidden in one of these mountains. And one of them is a volcano and there lies the next stone," Misty said.  
"Are you serious? You mean we have to search for a volcano and hopefully we will find the stone?" Tamorie asked.  
"It wont be that hard to find the active volcano... Just follow the smoke that is floating in the distance," Rasheed said.  
"... Great another active volcano..." Mikagami muttered. Remembering that day when they got caught in an eruption scared them, literally. They were blasted to different parts of Hyrule and were separated for days.  
They walked up the rocky hill, slowly getting close to the active volcano. There were short rumbles but they were very weak. When they finally reached the volcano they noticed that it was dead silent. They were expecting more rumbles but for some reason everything fell to a dead silence.  
"That was strange," Misty muttered.  
"... So is something supposed to happen right about now?" Saya asked.  
"I have no idea," Tamorie said. Mikagami walked up to the entrance to the inside of the volcano and looked in. To his surprise everything was black in ash. No lava, but where is that smoke coming from?  
"Hey guys, I think you should come in here and check this place out," Mikagami yelled. Misty and the others ran in but as soon as they saw the crate they walked very slowly.  
"What the hell happen to this place? It looks like it hasn't been active for decades," Rasheed said.  
"Could be the stone of fire. Maybe it has something to do with this," Misty said.  
"Maybe..." Mikagami muttered. They separated and started to search around the crater. Though Rasheed stayed close to Misty just to make sure nothing bad happens. Tamorie looked around to make sure no one was looking; he kicked down a small boulder and a secret passage way opened. There inside the spiritual stone of fire stood.  
"I could take it... But my other half says no," he thought. Meanwhile Misty walked over to a strange rock formation. She was about to call the others over but decided not to, not until she finds out what it is. She started to tap it a few times. Harder and harder, till she finally gave up. She leaned on it and fell through, the passage slammed shut leaving no way to get in. Tamorie heard it and took the stone out and slipped it into his pocket. Rasheed walked to where she was last standing.  
"Misty?" he called out. Saya and Mikagami walked over and looked around.  
"Where did she go?" Saya asked.  
"That's what I'm wondering about," Rasheed said. Behind them the ground glowed red and lava flowed out. By removing the stone of fire, the volcano comes back to life.  
"You fool... Oh well, as long as they don't know that you don't have the stone then everything is fine," said Hattorie.  
"Yeah? Well I'm going to give it to them once we find Misty," Tamorie fired back.  
"Hey kid, who are you talking to?" Mikagami asked.  
"Er... Nothing," he said quickly. Rasheed looked at the formation and banged on it as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge or crumble. It suddenly got hotter causing them to sweat.  
"Guys? If this volcano isn't suppose to be active then why is it hot?" Saya asked. Mikagami turned and poked her on the shoulder. She turned and her eyes grew wide.  
"Oh that's why..." she muttered.  
"Something must have caused the lava to flow again. Maybe the stone is doing this," Mikagami said. They were then surrounded by hot lava ad no way out.  
"Well I don't know about you guys, but I would like to get out of here and find Misty," Rasheed said. They all backed against the trap door and fell threw. They fell into a cave, which was really cool, and not hot. But the problem was it was dark and you could hardly see anything.  
"Hey guys, we should see where this goes... Guys?" Rasheed called out. No one answer, he was left alone.  
"... Where the hell are we?" Saya asked Tamorie.  
"How should I know? Mikagami nor Rasheed is here with us," he replied. Mikagami was walking deeper into the cave, below was a small river that gave off some steam.  
"I must find my sister," he muttered. Misty was found limping down the dark cave. Her right leg was bruised and bleeding. It was terribly swollen and could be broken, though she continued to walk on.  
"Why must I always get hurt like this?" she thought to herself. Beads of sweat formed on her fore head and her hair covered her face and shoulders.  
"Misty!" Rasheed called out. He looked around and tried calling out again. He looked down and saw some footprints leading down the cave. Spots of blood could be seen near the trail. He took off that way while continuing to call out her name. Misty reached a fork and stopped.  
"I... Don't think I can make it... But I must go on and find that stone," she said while breathing hard. She took the left fork and moved at a slower pace. Her skirt was matted against her right leg. It stung and blood formed on the cloth. She grunted but kept going. Rasheed reached the fork and noticed a fresh trail of tracks going to the left. He took off at full speed. Misty collapsed due to it hurting her too much.  
"Why me?" she muttered. Rasheed continued running for about three minutes.  
"Man... She must be moving at a fast pace... But the blood..." he thought. He stopped when he saw her lying on the ground, her right leg was worse then before. Her eyes half way open and she moaned due to her broken leg. He ran and kneeled down. He looked at the leg and ripped off that part of her skirt. He took the remains and took some holy water to damp it. He began to clean it up and wrap it tight enough to keep it straight. He then leaned over her and tried to wake her up.  
"Misty... Misty wake up," he said softly. She blinked and looked up at him. She opened her mouth the say something but he placed his finger on her lips.  
"Don't waste your energy," he said. He sat down and held her in his arms.  
"Rasheed... The stone, we need to find the stone," she said. She tried to get up but couldn't. Her leg throbbed when she moved.  
"Don't worry about it, the others will find it. You just rest here and we'll leave as soon as you build up your strength," he said.  
"Rasheed... Please we have to go on with the mission. My leg is fine," she said insisting.  
"No.. And I'm not letting you leave... Your leg is broken, how can you move on with only one leg?" he asked.  
"I can just hop then," she muttered. He chuckled and kissed her on the lips. Another passionate kiss that caused them to be on the ground. Mikagami arrived at the same fork. He started to head down the right fork until he saw the series of footprints. But at the same time some blood trails were seen. He bent down and dipped his index finger in some. He looked at it closely and thought,  
"I wonder... My sister has been here," He got up and started walking down the path. Meanwhile, Misty and Rasheed were sitting up leaning on the cave wall. His shirt was off and wrapped around both of them. He held onto her while she started to doze off. Mikagami was about half way there until he saw more and more blood. He started to run but as he got to where the blood trail stopped, anger flowed through his eyes. He saw Misty and Rasheed together and what's worse is that he knew what they have done. He poured water on his hand and a sword formed. Rasheed woke up and got up, that startled Misty and she too woke up. But she just stayed on the ground and wrapped Rasheed's shirt around her. Mikagami noticed her leg was wrapped but her skirt was torn.  
"How dare you..." he said angrily.  
"Mikagami... Please you must understand," Rasheed pleaded. Mikagami drew closer, his eyes full of rage.  
"No you don't understand... How could you have... Done THAT to MY sister," he said. Misty remained silent and pressed against the wall.  
"Because... We are in love Mikagami. I have told you that before. Why can't you just accept that?" Rasheed said.  
"Why? WHY? I'll tell you why. The reason is I don't like it when guys go and fool around with Misty," Mikagami yelled.  
"Please stop it," Misty said softly. Her hands were shaking but she clenched Rasheed's robe tighter and tighter.  
"For your information, I'm not just some guy. We are going to get married weather you like it or not," Rasheed said in a low tone.  
"Over my dead body. I challenge you to a duel. You lose; you must stay away from Misty... Forever!" Mikagami said. Rasheed drew his twin swords and said,  
"I accept. And I shall not lose for I don't want to lose Misty," Both men got in a fighting stance and went all out.  
"No... Please don't," she said again but in a bit stronger voice. Metal clashing echoed in the cave. Tamorie and Saya turned sharply when they heard those sounds.  
"Think it could be the others?" Tamorie asked.  
"Let's go and find out," Saya said and they took off. The stone hidden in Tamorie's pocket started to glow bright.  
"What is up with this stone? Wait a minute," he thought. The legend said that the heir of one of the goddesses should obtain the stone of their power.  
"That Rasheed is the heir of Din. So the stone is reacting to his energy, must be seeking out its master. But in the legend it also said that if the stone was destroyed so would the heir of-"he though again but was cut off when Saya grabbed him and ran faster.  
"Then I must destroy both the stones of fire and water to get rid of the heirs," he thought. They reached the others just in time.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Saya asked. She noticed Misty on the ground and ran to her.  
"What happened? And what's up with your leg?" Saya asked. Tamorie kneeled down to Misty and looked at the broken leg. She didn't answer at first but then she started to tell them what had happened and why Mikagami and Rasheed are fighting.  
"Figures... Mikagami never liked the idea of you two being in love," Saya muttered.  
"But we have to stop them before they kill each other," Misty pleaded.  
"Yeah but how?" Tamorie asked.  
"You guys just stay out of this!" Rasheed yelled. This stunned the three. They were about to protest until Mikagami cut them off.  
"Get Misty out of here!" he yelled.  
"But what about you guys? I don't know but if we don't get out of here, somehow the lava will break through and kill the both of you," Tamorie said.  
"Just go and take Misty to a safer place!" Rasheed yelled.  
"But-"  
"GO!" Mikagami yelled. Saya and Tamorie helped Misty to her feet and took the short cut back outside. It was suddenly getting hotter and they could smell sulfur getting stronger.  
"But the stone of fire..." Misty began.  
"Don't worry about it... I found it on our way here," Tamorie said.  
"You what?" Misty and Saya said in unison.  
"Damn you... You weren't supposed to tell!" Hattorie yelled.  
"Ah screw you," he said. Misty looked at him suspiciously but then looked away. Mikagami and Rasheed stopped for a few seconds.  
"I let you get a little close to her... But then you went too far," Mikagami said.  
"Look buddy... I love her and she loves me. And we will not give up on each other that easy. And as I said before, we are getting married weather you like it or not," Rasheed said.  
"Well I say that this marriage of yours is over," Mikagami said and they lunged at each other... For the last time. Misty and the others were near the exit, and it lead out to another part of the forest. As they got out some lava started to spit out from the top. They took her near a river and sat her down. Misty's leg was throbbing like crazy and they had to cool it off with the cold river water. Back inside the volcano some lava started to flow through the cave walls. Rasheed went and slashed Mikagami across his chest. It didn't do much damage and Mikagami just grinned. He lunged for Rasheed to stab him but he dodged and made a counter attack.  
"Guys... I want to go back in there," Misty told them.  
"You can't, you are in no condition to leave," Saya said.  
"Yes I am... Now let me go!" she said while trying to get up.  
"Tamorie hold her down!" Saya said. Tamorie got up and pulled Misty down to the ground. He held her in his arms and kept her from struggling.  
"Let... Me... GO!" she cried. Saya placed her hand on Misty's forehead and casted a spell. It knocked her out and made her limp.  
"What did you to her?" Tamorie asked.  
"I just put her to sleep that's all," Saya said calmly. The fight rages on, both men breathing hard.  
"Look... I think it's best we get out of here... The volcano is about to erupt and we will both die if we stick around here any longer," Rasheed said. Mikagami was about to say something but was cut off when lava exploded out of the cave walls. He looked at Rasheed and nod. They took off running to the exit but stopped when boulders fell and blocked their only way out. When Rasheed went to pound on the door, Mikagami made a sneak attack and strucked Rasheed.  
"Think I would let you live?" he said.  
"Why... All you care about is killing me. What about Misty?" Rasheed asked.  
"I do care for her... And I will show you how much I care by killing the both of us," Mikagami said. Back outside the volcano erupted, rock and lava flowed down but good thing Saya, Misty and Tamorie were in a far enough distance.  
"No... Think they'll make it?" Tamorie asked. Saya remained quiet. The stone of fire glowed and disappeared out of Tamorie's pocket.  
"What?" Hattorie said in his mind. "It must be after the heir of Din... Rasheed." Rasheed glared at Mikagami and started to curse at him. The lava rose faster and higher and soon you could no longer see them.  
"No! Oh... poor Misty," Saya finally said.  
"What? WHAT?" Tamorie asked. Some tears fell from her eyes and she looked back at Misty.  
"I'm... So sorry," she whispered. They all got up and carried Misty away from the volcano.  
"Guess... We should get the final stone," Tamorie said softly.  
"Yeah... We should," Saya said.  
"But... What should we say to Misty?" Tamorie asked.  
"We will have to tell her what happened... Even if it would be the most painful day in her life," Saya said while whipping away the tears.  
So... The love between the two gods is broken. She lost her brother and her one true love. Is this really the end? 


	10. Chapter 10: The most Tearful day for her...

Chapter 10: The most Tearful day for her. The final Stone is awakened.  
  
The Great Bay, they found themselves out at sea. But isn't the Great Bay in Terminia? Well sort of, it spans out between both lands. Hyrule and Terminia. But this part is quieter and not much attractions here, such as the boating shop, the lab, pirate's hideout and so on. They laid Misty on the soft sand and tried to wake her up.  
"Come on girl... Wake up," Saya said. Misty moaned and opens her eyes.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Umm... Misty, I-I have something to tell you... But I..." she began.  
"Tell me... And where's Rasheed and Mikagami?" Misty asked. Tamorie got up and whispered, "I'll be going over there." He walked off and sat down on a near by rock. Saya held Misty's hand and sighed.  
"Rasheed... And Mikagami... They're,"  
"They're what?" Misty asked.  
"They never made it out of the volcano... And it erupted," Saya said tearfully. Misty was stunned. Tears started to flow out of her eyes.  
"No... It can't be true," she said.  
"It is... I'm really sorry Misty," Saya said. Misty sat up and buried her face into her hands. Saya hugged Misty and left her alone. She walked up to Tamorie and sighed.  
"So... What should we do now?" Saya asked.  
"Do what Misty always does... Search for the final stone. The stone of water," Tamorie said.  
"... I... Think we should drop the mission... Or at least leave Misty out of this one. She has been under so much during this whole entire mission," Saya said. Tamorie fell silent for a few minutes. His mind boggled with mixed emotions. What was he going to do? Should they send Misty back home or have her continue the mission on a broken leg... And a broken heart?  
"I-I don't know Saya... Maybe we should wait until tomorrow and give our final decisions," he said. He got up from the rock and walked to another part of the beach. He picked up a seashell and threw it across the ocean. Saya shook her head and lay against the rock wall. Misty raised her head and looked at the others.  
"This is all because of me..." she whispered. The sun was setting; Tamorie was starting a bon fire while Saya went out to find some food. Misty just stayed far away from them.  
"... I think I should just leave and find that stone on my own... I can't risk my friends over my injuries... I'll leave when they go to sleep," she thought. Saya came back with an armful of fruits and vegetation she found not to far in the woods.  
"Hey Misty come over here and eat!" she called cheerfully. She started to eat some fruits in one bite. Misty shook her head and replied,  
"No thanks... I'm not that hungry,"  
"But you got to. How else are you going to build up strength and heal that leg?" Tamorie asked.  
"I'm fine Tamorie... No need for worry," she said. Tamorie shook his head and walked over to her. He gently took her by the hand and led her to the bonfire.  
"You need to eat," he said. He placed a peach in her hand and then started to eat his own food. Misty stared at it for a while and took a few bites out of it.  
A few hours later, the fire was burned out. Saya and Tamorie were asleep, except for Misty. She slowly disappeared from the camp sight and down the beach. Her hand to her heart she looked back and mouthed the words "Goodbye" She didn't want to risk anymore of her friends, so she decided on leaving them behind and finding the stone on her own. She passed by a rock formation, while noticing she had already been gone for half an hour. She felt a strange force coming from deep in the waters. The triforce on her hand glowed and was reacting to the blue light deep in the ocean. She felt something strange flowing through her body. Her eyes glowed a light blue and so did her body. A strange voice echoed in her mind but it's strange on how this never happened to Rasheed. She walked into the water and disappeared.  
Saya blinked her eyes open and sat straight up. She thought she felt something within her. Looking over to where Tamorie was sleeping, she shifted her eyes to where Misty was supposed to be. She gasped and noticed the bandages were just lying there covered in blood. She nudged Tamorie, which woke him up.  
"She's gone!" Saya cried.  
"Wha-? Who's gone?" he asked while yawning and rubbing his eyes.  
"Misty! Her bandages are lying on the ground," she said again. Tamorie quickly got up and picked up the bandages. He clenched them and threw them to the ground. They blew away in the ocean wind.  
"Well she couldn't have gone to far. With a broken leg she wouldn't be too far from us," he said.  
"You think? Don't take her too lightly. Even with a broken leg she would force herself to the extreme if she had to. We got to hurry and find her," Saya cried. Misty was her only best friend who actually liked her for who she was and not caring about her being an AI from hell. Together, Misty and Saya have been through a lot, from facing against Hellingina for the first time and gaining their special swords.  
Tamorie and Saya ran along the beach calling for Misty. No answer, all they could hear was the waves swishing by and crawling up to their feet. A small rustle can be heard within the bushes. Two figures moved swiftly and disappeared.  
Small bubbles were escaping her mouth as Misty just float underwater lifelessly. The spiritual stone of water float in front of her chest and glowed brightly. Soon her whole body was incased in a bright blue glow and her mind drifted off.  
"Misty... Misty," the voice called out.  
"Huh what? Who's calling me?" she asked. A woman appeared in front of her with open arms. She too glowed a blue glow.  
"Misty... My daughter," Nayru said softly. Misty stood there with her mouth open. She couldn't believe her eyes, her mother Nayru standing right in front of her. She wrapped her arms around Misty and kissed her on the top of her head.  
"My baby... Please... You should never doubt your friends. Don't running away from them... They care about you that's why they will protect you and you do the same... But not by avoiding them," Nayru said.  
"But I-"but before Misty could say anything else her body glowed brighter and brighter. Her mother disappeared into the spiritual stone of water, which then fused with Misty. Her hair got a few inches longer and changed the color light blue. The one red eye changed the blue as well and so did her green eye. Though the power to see things that normal people can't is still in effect. Her broken leg healed and the blood washed away. Her cloths changed as well; her skirt was black that was split at the sides, her top was sleeveless and black but had small black wings on the back. It would have changed the light color but due to the effect of the black mark, her cloths had to be like that. Her weapons stayed the same and everything. Her eye opened from underwater and was a bit startled at hat her new look was. She noticed her claws were gone but noticed she still had the fangs. She felt her back and found blacks wings. In her hand appeared the spiritual stone of water; she looked at it and it flashed again.  
"Remember... Never doubt your friends..." and the voice died out. She heard another voice and some strong arms hoisted her out back onto the bank. She blinked again and saw Rasheed and Mikagami staring at her.  
"But... How did," Misty started.  
"The spiritual stone of Fire saved both of us... And I see the spiritual stone of water did the same but by opening your heart," Mikagami said. Saya and Tamorie was seen in the distance running towards them waving. When they got there Saya and Tamorie were breathing hard but astonished at Misty's new look.  
"What the... How did you? And you have the stone?" Tamorie asked.  
"Yeah... And the whole new look thing... It's hard to explain but I have the final stone. Now we can go back to the temple of time and stop Ganondorf's return," Misty said. Rasheed held her in his arms and smiled.  
"Don't ever scare us like that... We had to search everywhere to find you but good thing we sensed your energy,"  
"Hey you scared me even more by not getting out of that volcano when it erupted," Misty said.  
"Rasheed! Mikagami!" Saya said happily. She hugged both of them tightly.  
"Ack! Can't... Breath!" Mikagami said.  
"Oh. Sorry," Saya said. All of them laughed especially Misty. But will this last for long? Hattorie is planning something but his alter form can't hold him back. 


	11. Chapter 11: Betrayal

Chapter 11: Betrayal  
  
About halfway through Hyrule field, the group was walking in a relaxing way. Not worrying a lot because they know they will put a stop to Ganondorf and Hellingina's return.  
"I still can't get use to your new look Misty... Though you look beautiful all the same... And I mean it," Rasheed said to her.  
"Yeah, I must say you now looked like you mother Nayru. Your hair and eyes are the same color as her's. Shows that you two are related even though you already are," Saya said.  
"Gee thanks guys... Though I am still cursed of this demon spirit in me. Guess that's why I have the black wings and still have the fangs," Misty said.  
"At least the claws are gone," Mikagami mumbled.  
"Gotta miss those claws... Though I like your new look," Tamorie said. Misty smiled to herself, because she too loved her new look. Her hair was down to her butt, but she had two medium sized buns at the top of her head. Her shoes were no longer sandals, which was good because it was hard to run in them. But her shoes were boots that went a few inches passed her ankles. It also had some heels but at least they weren't too heavy and she could run in them. They went over the broken bridge and into the deserted town. The zombies were gone, and it was dead silent. The wind blew dust to the side. And some pieces of the buildings fell and made a sound that echoed in the town. They felt a faint energy source in the temple of time. They quickly rushed over there and placed the three stones on the pedestal in front of the ring with the symbols of each sage. A rumble shook the temple but then died down which gave them the signal that it has been done. Evil will never come back to haunt them. But why hasn't the darkness lifted?  
"Strange... Everything is still the same," Misty muttered. From behind Tamorie transformed. His eyes red and his cloths was a gerundo style with a cape. They turned but kept a straight face.  
"Hattorie," Misty said in a low voice. He just grinned and moved at an incredible speed. He took the spiritual stones and stood by the entrance.  
"Though my parents are sealed away doesn't mean I can't take the stones," he said.  
"What are you going to do with them?" Saya asked. He chuckled and moved closer to the door.  
"I see you don't know. If you were to destroy the spiritual stones the goddess will die. But I see it works the same way for the heirs. But since one of the heirs is dead that will change. The forest will die if the stone is gone for good. But two of the heirs of fire and water are right here so that means I will be having some fun seeing the both of you die," Hattorie said and disappeared.  
"That bastard!" Mikagami yelled. "If he destroys the stones both Rasheed and Misty will..."  
Misty and Rasheed fell silent, not saying a word. They new that if the stones were broken they will die.  
"Then we will not let that happen!" Saya said. Rasheed noticed the fear in Misty's eyes, so he put his arm around her and hugged her.  
"Don't worry... We will always be together if anything like that happens," he whispered. She never replied because she was scared. She didn't want to die, but she will die for her friends and family.  
"Let's just go," Misty said softly.  
"Yeah but where?" Mikagami asked. They stood in silence, not knowing that they had no idea where Tamorie went. Though an image flowed in Misty's mind showing where Tamorie is hiding out. It was in the Gerundo Fortress but behind the valley. She started to run out of the temple, actually she was sprinting... But anyway, she sprinted out of town and onto the field.  
"Misty wait!" Rasheed, Saya, and Mikagami said at the same time. They too took off trying to catch up with her. But she was already up at that rock point and on her way to the bridge. She saw some gerundos by the bridge but she just ran right by them. They looked at her as she sprinted off to the fortress.  
"What was that all about?" she asked.  
"I have no idea," replied the other gerundo. Misty ran to the back of the fortress where a giant castle stood. She ran up the stairs and ran inside. She noticed a lot of guards here and she knew she would be thrown out if caught. So she snuck between some of the pillars and crawled through the cramped spaces. Rasheed and the others were somewhere in the Gerundo Fortress. Asking where Misty was. Though they got no answers.  
"Man... Where did she go?" Saya asked.  
"Have no idea... We should keep looking," Mikagami said. Misty was already getting close for Hattorie's energy was getting bigger and bigger. She flung open a giant door and was in the throne room, she saw gerundos on the ground; dead. Hattorie didn't notice Misty at first but once she got closer she saw the two spiritual stones encased in a glowing orb. He slowly turned to face her, with a grin on his face. He walked down the small stairs with open arms.  
"Well if it isn't the heir of Nayru but where is that pretty boy, the heir of Din?" he asked. Misty remained silent with glaring eyes. She gritted her teeth as he moved closer to her.  
"What's wrong? Surly you haven't forgotten your friend here," Hattorie said with a sly grin.  
"Tamorie was my friend... Not you," she said.  
"Aw, you break my heart just saying that," he said and yet his grin was turning into a smile.  
"I'll break more then your heart... Let me try and bust your head," she mumbled. Hattorie laughed and walked even closer.  
"For such a pretty girl, you have such an attitude. Too bad you are about to die along with that pretty boy," he said.  
"Not until I kill you first," she said and lunged for him. She was about to punch him but he caught her fist and held her in the air so they are about eye level.  
"Nice try... Too bad Rasheed isn't here to save you, same with those other idiots," Hattorie said. He kissed her right on the lips but as he did Misty used her free hand to knock him back. He flew and hit the stonewall; his black hair covered his eyes but not his expression. He had a grin on his face as he got up. He whipped the blood off his mouth and walked forward. Misty got to her feet and into a fighting position.  
"Sweet kiss but sour punch. But that wont stop me," he said. He then moved fast and strikes her with a powerful punch. She flew a few feet in the air and busted through the stonewall. He walked towards her slowly, but at the same time Misty was struggling to get up. She got to her feet and started running.  
"No point in getting myself into that predicament again so I should just run and lead him away from the stones," she thought. She started running through out the palace as fast as she could.  
"Ah so it's a chase now is it? Fine then, I will enjoy this very much," Hattorie said and he took off after her. At the same time Misty relayed a message to Rasheed telepathically.  
"Rasheed, go to the palace behind the fortress. There go to the throne room and take the stones," she said quickly. Rasheed stood still and answered.  
"But what about you? As a matter of fact where are you?"  
"Can't tell you now just go there!" and that was all she said to him.  
"Guys we have to get to the palace behind the fortress... NOW!" he said.  
"What? How do you," Saya began.  
"Just do it!" he said and they took off. Misty was running down a dark corridor and Hattorie, not using his full speed disappeared within the shadows.  
"You can't out run me... And you will never leave the palace," his voice rang.  
"Shut up!" she said repeating over and over. A shadow shifted on the wall. She knew it wasn't her own shadow but Hattorie's.  
"Damn... How the hell do I out run this guy?" she thought. She ran into a dead end; Hattorie appeared before her moving slowly and still had that grin on his face.  
"That was a good chase... But I must say we should stop this little game of ours and get serious," he said. Misty pressed against the wall and keeping her guard up.  
"Come on Rasheed... Hurry up," she thought. Saya and Mikagami were fighting the gerundo guards inside the palace while Rasheed went ahead to get the stones and save Misty. He ran down the corridor and into the throne room. He looked around and saw that it was almost rubble. Praying that she is still alive he ran up and grabbed the two stones. Hattorie sensing this he looked back at Misty and grinned.  
"Sorry love... But I'm afraid I must go and take care of some minor business," and he disappeared.  
"Business... No Rasheed!" she said. She started running down the corridor as fast as she could, hoping that she would make it. Rasheed was about to head out until he heard Hattorie's voice.  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.  
"Oh I don't know but all I know is I have the stones and you can't do anything about it," Rasheed said.  
"Oh really?" he asked and he lunged at Rasheed. He grabbed one of the stones and landed a few feet away from him. He had the stone of water! Rasheed still holding the stone of fire he glared at Hattorie.  
"Why don't we make a deal... Give me the stone of fire and I wont have to destroy the stone of water... And your little girlfriend will live," he said. Thinking hard he couldn't just hand it over. He knew it was going to be a trap but he also wanted Misty to live. But what would Misty do? Before he could give his answer Misty busted through the door.  
"Rasheed don't give it to him!" and she went to lunge at Hattorie. He stumbled backwards in surprise.  
"What? How did you get here that fast?" he gripped the stone of water and kicked her off.  
"Misty don't!" but it was too late; Hattorie had crushed the stone of water. It shattered into dust. Blue glittering dust that was then blown away. Misty looked at her hands and saw that they were disappearing. Her body getting transparent; Rasheed ran over to her and reached out his hand. She too reached out but then disappeared in a bright light.  
"Aw, too bad... She was a good girl but too bad she had to go and do that," Hattorie said. Rasheed fell to his knees and a tear fell.  
"No... You're... Gone... Forever? But," Rasheed said. Few months ago he thought she died. But is this really the end of Misty? What would Rasheed do now. Of course he must fight Hattorie to avenge her death but that wont make him feel any better about his lost love. 


	12. Chapter 12: Her Love Reawakened the Doom...

Chapter 12: Her Love Reawakened the Doomed Land  
  
Hattorie laughed and kicked the remaining dust of the stone of water. Rasheed filled with anger and sorrow got to his feet. He put the stone of fire in his robe and drew his twin swords.  
"It's just so bad that I had to go and do that... And yet, her kisses are really nice," Hattorie said. Rasheed gritted his teeth and clenched his swords.  
"You... You liar!" Rasheed yelled.  
"She has such a great body too... So soft," he said. Rasheed filled with rage went and slashed Hattorie, but he dodged. He laughed and continued to make up more lies, just to piss him off.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Rasheed said angrily. Hattorie and Rasheed then disappeared but all you could hear was their voices and sword slashes. They were both moving at incredible speeds, but you couldn't tell who was winning.  
"She was so nice in bed too... To bad you two haven't done it yet. Such a waste," Hattorie said with a laugh.  
"SHUT UP!" he yelled. Hattorie's laugh echoed as he ran.  
"You are so easy," he thought to himself. Saya and Mikagami knocked down the remaining Gerundo guards and moved on. Running down another corridor, two iron knuckles appeared with giant axes.  
"Aw come on!" Saya complained.  
"Time to kick some more butt," Mikagami mumbled. The fights were short but they were always stopped but something. Hattorie kicked Rasheed to the ground, causing him to crash to the ground. His swords impaled to the ground few feet away, and he was slowly getting tired. But he wouldn't stop, he wanted to make sure that Hattorie is dead and will never torment anyone. But the lost of his love pained him so much, but that wont stop him from killing him.  
"What's wrong? Giving up already?" Hattorie asked. Rasheed reached out and grabbed the edge of the hole. He pulled himself out slowly. Bruises and cuts covered his body and his cloths were getting torn and tattered.  
"I... Never give up that easy," he said through his teeth. Grinning to himself, he grabbed one of Rasheed's swords and walked forward.  
"I'm going to enjoy killing you with your own sword," Hattorie said. He raised the sword and swung it hard and fast. Barely missing it, Rasheed leapt out of the way and grabbed the other sword leaving him with a cut on his arm. Hattorie lunged at him and swung the sword several times. Blocking each attack Rasheed casted a spell in his hand and fired an ice spell. Falling backwards and with cuts on his face Hattorie still grinned as if it were nothing.  
"Nice try... But, this would blow you away," Hattorie said. Heavy winds stirred up and a huge tornado formed. Getting larger and larger; as soon as it got big enough it moved at a fast speed to Rasheed.  
"Oh shit," he muttered. He tried to destroy it with some ice spells, but no luck. He started running but knew it wouldn't help at all.  
"Go ahead and run... But it will follow you until it strikes," Hattorie called out.  
"Follow me until it strikes? Now that gives me an idea," Rasheed thought. He started running with god like speed, and he was right. The tornado couldn't sense Rasheed anymore so it turned and went after Hattorie. Seeing this Hattorie tried doing the same by casting a spell and destroying it. Backfired; it swallowed up him up and gave him some serious thrashing. Rasheed ran to a stop and watched the tornado slowly die down. Hattorie was nowhere in sight, but where could he have gone? He couldn't have been destroyed in the tornado. Rasheed walked forward not know he was being watched. Hattorie jumped from the ledge and tackled Rasheed to the ground. He held his sword against his neck; this time he was getting serious.  
"Alright... No more play time. Time for you to die," he said.  
"Funny... I was thinking the same thing... Except the other way around... Time for you to die!" Rasheed said and he kicked Hattorie off him. He back flipped to the ground and got his sword ready. Rasheed quickly got up and before he knew it, Hattorie lunged and slashed at him. He fell back dazed as the blood dripped from his side. He winced at the pain but forced himself to keep standing. The spiritual stone of fire started to glow dimmer, but Rasheed was unaware of this. But at the same time, his vision was starting to get blurred. He felt weak as if someone was draining his energy. Hattorie sensing this decided that this was his chance to finish this. Raising his sword he walked towards Rasheed as he started to keel over.  
"I'm going to enjoy this," he thought. An Iron knuckle fell leaving one more for them to fight. Saya and Mikagami were out of breath but they continued to push themselves to the limits, or ever farther then that.  
"Damn these things... They're usually not this strong," Saya said.  
"No really? That Hattorie guy must have casted a spell in order to make them stronger," Mikagami said angrily.  
  
"I'm... sorry... Misty... But it looks like I cannot fight anymore.... My body is drained and now all I have left is my pride and our love," Rasheed thought. Hattorie casted a dark spell, that is even too deadly to control. He forwards it into the blade and raised it. Rasheed closed his eyes and whispered his last word,  
"I'm sorry... Misty," Hattorie swung the blade and a bright light engulfed them both. Saya and Mikagami sensing this started to run in that direction, forgetting about that stray iron knuckle. They flung open the door and were blown away by the awesome power. As soon as the dust cleared they saw only Hattorie. Clenching her fists Saya started to charge at Hattorie but Mikagami held her back.  
"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed.  
"Easy Saya," Mikagami said calmly.  
"You're too late... Looks like both heirs are gone," Hattorie said with a grin.  
"You monster!" Saya yelled.  
  
Deep in a pit, Rasheed lied motionless. The spiritual stone of Fire was a few feet next to him, but was flickering on and off. In his mind, he was slowly wasting away. A figure stood before him; Din.  
"My son... You must not give up," she said.  
"But... Mother... I can't move... My body can't stand this anymore," he said weakly.  
"You must never give up... Hyrule is depending on you... Never give up," and she disappeared.  
"Mother? Mother!" he called out.  
"She's right you know," rang a voice. He stood silent, his heart pounded at the sound of her voice.  
"Misty?" he asked. Misty stood in front of him in a bluish glow. The spiritual stone of fire was in her hand.  
"Giving up so early? You do realize that Mikagami and Saya are about to fight him right?" she asked.  
"Right now? But they wont survive this!" Rasheed said to her.  
"That's why you must go back and help them," she said. She flew closer to him and kissed him on the lips. She placed the stone of fire in his hands and backed away.  
"You are the only one left now," she said and faded away.  
"Misty wait!" he called out. But she was gone; he looked down at the stone in his hand and noticed it was glowing. He then disappeared behind the giant red glow, what could be happening to him?  
  
Meanwhile, Saya and Mikagami lay motionless in giant rubble. Hattorie grinned and chuckled to himself.  
"Such weak mortals... Even the heirs were no match for me," he said. He walked over to the pit in which Rasheed was lying in. His facial expression changed as soon as he saw Rasheed glowing and not fading away.  
  
This was the same event that happened to Misty. The stone fused with him and changed his form. His hair went to fiery red, and his eyes were yellow. His robe turned red but an orange armor appeared over it. And his twin blades fused together into a Sword of Flames. A bright glow appeared around his body and he awoke in that same pit. He flew to the air and landed a few feet away from Hattorie.  
"What the hell... So this is the true power of the spiritual stones. I should have destroyed them along time ago if this could result to what you've become," Hattorie said angrily. His sword gleamed as he raised it. Flames covered it and started to get hotter and hotter. Hattorie drew his sword and chanted the same spell he used before. Rasheed and Hattorie charged at each other; Hattorie swung his sword but Rasheed blocked it and shattered the blade in one move. Saya and Mikagami slowly waking up gazed up at the battle. Their eye's widened at Rasheed's immense power. Hattorie casted a spell but once again Rasheed deflected it. He charged at Hattorie and impaled the sword, though Hattorie casted a spell shield. They were both equally matched; it looked like both of them wont win due to their strengths growing at the same pace. Saya pulled herself to her feet and limped towards Mikagami. He too got up and limped forward.  
"We have to help out somehow," Saya said weakly. Mikagami started to cast a spell and fired it at Hattorie, though it wasn't powerful due to lack of energy. Saya fired a dark spell that hit Hattorie but it didn't do anything.  
"Stay out of this!" Hattorie yelled and he casted a spell at the both of them that knocked them back to the ground.  
  
"I... have to do something," Misty said. Even though she was only a spirit, she knew that there had to be some other way to help. But the spiritual stone of water was destroyed. The last time, it didn't really fuse with her. If only she had it...  
"There is another way to help," Nayru said from behind.  
"What is it?" Misty asked anxiously.  
"It will require you to fuse with the stone of water... It may have been destroyed but if you believe in yourself, it will appear," Nayru said.  
"Got it," Misty said.  
"But on one condition. What you are going to do is reawaken the land, by doing so Hattorie's power will be weakened and you will bring back life," Nayru said.  
"And the bad part is?"  
"You will have to sacrifice your own spirit to do this," she said. Misty stood speechless but then nod in reply.  
"I'll do whatever it takes," Misty said. Nayru nods and opens the portal. Misty looked through it and was above the entire Hyrule kingdom. She took a deep breath and jumped through. A bright light surrounded her and the stone appeared. It fused with her and changed her form. Her black cloths changed to blue and gold. She had a blue mini skirt and blue shirt and over it was blue and gold armor. She wore blue and gold armor boots that only went to her knees. She closed her eyes and muttered her last words that only Rasheed could hear.  
"Goodbye... My love," and she disappeared in a blue glow. The blue light covered the lands and the darkness lifted as she flew passed.  
  
Rasheed hearing this paused, and so did the others.  
"Was that... Misty?" Mikagami asked. The palace started to crumble, leaving them in the open. They gazed up and saw a blue light zoom by.  
"No!" Hattorie cried. "This shouldn't be happening!" Rasheed turned and got his sword ready.  
"Oh yes it is!" he yelled and he charged at him. Being unable to block the move, Rasheed's sword of fire enlightens and he impaled it right into Hattorie's chest. He coughed up black blood and disappeared in black smoke. His last words were,  
"Damn... You... I will rise again!" The blue light suddenly disappeared; she was truly gone. But it was worth the sacrifice. She saved the land and destroyed Hattorie at the same time. But Rasheed will never be the same ever again... Rasheed walked over to Saya and Mikagami and helped them to their feet.  
"It's over," Saya muttered.  
"Yes... The darkness is gone, but now we must head back to the kingdom and see if the people are back to the way of living," Mikagami said. Rasheed nods, and helped carry Saya back to the field.  
  
The fields were bright and green once again, and the dark clouds that hovered above the castle disappeared. They walked closer to the bridge and saw people in the distance along with the palace guards. Everything was in fact back to normal. Saya and Mikagami looked at Rasheed, they told him that they would be going around to make sure everything was all right.  
"And Rasheed... I'm really sorry about Misty," Saya said. Tears started to fill their eyes, though Mikagami tried to hide it.  
"What she did was for the people... But, what are we going to do now?" Mikagami said.  
"Yeah... So where are you guys going?" Rasheed asked.  
"Well I will be checking out some parts of Hyrule," Saya said. "Just to make sure everything is alright."  
"Humph, well I'll be going somewhere else other be with you two clowns," Mikagami said bitterly and he disappeared. In his mind he thought,  
"I can't believe you are gone for good." Saya shooked her head and said goodbye to Rasheed. He looked up at the sky and headed to the forest.  
  
His eye's full of sorrow, he couldn't bare to go back to Misty's village. What would he say to them? It was just too much for him. About half way in the forest, the sunlight beamed down on this one spot. He looked at it and walked over.  
"Strange," he thought. He noticed some blue dust flying down; his eyes grew wide as the light turned to light blue. He held his arms out and Misty appeared.  
"Misty..." he whispered. He hugged her close until she opened her eyes.  
"My mother revived me... Rasheed," she said softly. Rasheed held her closer and kissed her pationetly.  
"We will never be alone..." 


End file.
